Flu Season
by Bera-Moon
Summary: Chapter 16 Updated! When Serena is stricken with the flu, the scouts scheme to pull her and Darien together, by making Darien look after her. Wackiness is ensured! S&D pairing. R
1. The Scheme Begins

**Here is a little something that came to my head while I was laying here feeling miserable. I'm hoping I haven't in anyway stolen any ideas, trust me my head is so fuzzed at the moment I'm not even sure what day it is…thank goodness for my lovely crush Sammy, who is so very good at reminding me of the time and day, oh dear Sammy, where would I be without you?**

**Right, so as for the disclaimer, I'm claiming the plot as my own, though anyone who wants it, I am happy to put it up for auction! I do not own Sailor Moon, or any sailor related topics, I do however own a tissue box, and a life time supply of oranges!**

**Enjoy my new story, Flu Season!**

* * *

Serena sniffed loudly, her hand moving to reach for another tissue. It was a useless attempt though, for the second her hand left her nose, an earth shattering sneeze emanated from the pint sized blonde. Sighing, Serena pulled the tissue up to her face and loudly blew her nose. Pushing past the dizzy spell that threatened her head, Serena stumbled across the room to collapse onto her bed. 

"Are you ok Serena?"

Serena turned tear filled eyes to her cat. "I'm fine Luna. I think I just need to rest for a bit. It seems the flu season has hit for the year." Sliding beneath the moon covered blankets; Serena lowered her thumping head onto her pillow and fell into a restless sleep.

Luna stared worriedly at her charge. Even at her sickest, Serena had never been able to stay in bed, and often made her way to the arcade to share her sickness with others, for as she always said "Sharing is caring." Frowning, Luna made her way to the open window. Climbing out of it, she jumped out and down to the ground, making her way to the temple. It was time to share her concerns.

* * *

"She's what?" Raye stood up, her long hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back. 

"Serena's violently ill. She can't even get out of bed. You know Serena, normally this time of day she's down at the arcade terrorizing Darien."

Mina winced. "She can't even get out of bed. She_must_ be sick." Smirking as a thought hit her; she stood up, her fist raised proudly in the air. "I have the perfect solution."

Amy paled, and raised the book in her hands to shield her face. "Do we want to know this plan?"

Mina nodded emphatically. "You know how she is always terrorizing Darien, well what if we have Darien tend to her in her weak state? What a perfect way to ignite a perfect match!"

Lita whistled loudly. "You know Mina; I think you may have just hit something."

Mina scoffed. "As if you had any doubts. But how to get this going?"

Luna sighed. "Girls is this necessary? I'm sure we have more important things to worry about than how to get Darien to help Serena."

Raye waved her hand to silence Luna. "Come on Luna. We can worry about the negaverse later; right now we need to get Serena better."

Luna's retort died on her tongue. Never before had the fire goddess ever gone against her word. Generally it was Serena who was fighting to change her mind. Admitting defeat, Luna faced the girls. "Can I offer a word of advice?"

The girls stopped their planning and turned to their advisor, identical looks of confusion and interest covering their faces.

"I think we first need to get Serena to the arcade. If you are going to get Darien to help Serena, he needs to see her in her "weak state" as you put it."

Mina happily clapped her hands. "Luna is so right! So who is going to get Serena out of her bed?"

Before anyone could say a word, Raye cut in. "I have a better idea. I say we kidnap meatball head and deposit her on Darien's doorstep. That way he can't refuse can he?"

Lita stood up. "Right scouts! Operation: Help Serena is now in progress. Mars, you make sure Darien is home, Mercury, you organize a massive teleportation, I doubt we are going to be able to carry her across town, Venus, you sweet talk her parents."

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked, almost afraid as to what the Amazon goddess had planned.

"I'm gonna go bribe Andrew, we are going to need some vital information on Darien before we let Serena stay there." Lita stood up. Turning to the exit she winked. "What do you say we meet at Darien's in half an hour?"

The girls nodded and each stood up. Sharing smiles, they all left their objective fresh in their minds.

* * *

Raye hurried into the arcade, her trained eyes seeking her target. It didn't take long to spot him in his usual position at the counter, his dark head leaning over a thick book. Nodding her head, Raye strode up to the counter and took the empty spot beside him. 

"So Darien, what you up to?"

Darien lifted his head at the voice. Never before had someone other than meatball head interrupted him. Lifting a well sculptured eyebrow, Darien faced the girl beside him. "I'm reading Raye, what does it look like?"

Raye chuckled. "Sorry Darien, I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just that I have something really important to tell you."

Darien closed the book in his hands and turned his full attention to the girl beside him. "Well go ahead Raye."

Raye swallowed thickly. "Well you see, it's like this. I was just walking past your place, when I thought I might stop by you know, to have a chat or something. So I go inside, use the elevator and get to your floor. I go to your door and find it open slightly. So me being the non-nosey person that I am, I stuck my head inside the door and I could hear a noise inside. Thinking it was you I walked in further, and found it wasn't you. So I left, and came here to tell you."

Darien's eyebrows shot up. "Someone was in my place?"

Raye nodded slowly. "Yep."

"And you calmly tell me this?"

Raye nodded again. "Yep."

Darien shot off his stool. "Raye! This is so important it's not funny. Ugh, I'll yell at you later." Turning he threw some money on the counter before rushing out of the arcade.

Pulling her communicator out of her pocket, Raye lifted it to her face. "Darien has left the building." Turning back to the counter, Raye happily signaled to the waitress. "I'll have a chocolate shake thanks!"

* * *

**Well guys, there is the first chapter. I'm stuck at home with the flu, messaging my crush from work, and I thought, 'Hey why not put my sickness to paper and write about it?' So I did. I'm going to put little pieces of what my crush has sent to me into it, just cause they made me laugh when I read them!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon.**

**P.S Please review!**


	2. Transport

**Thankyou for all those who reviewed! Here is the second chapter of flu season – Transport.**

**Same disclaimer applies as before, although instead of the oranges, I now own a life time supply of throat lozenges, ah were would I be without them?**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Amy studied the figures on her computer screen. If she was actually going to pull this off, she was going to need an extremely large miracle, or maybe a massive power up. Biting her lip, Amy studied the figures again, her eyes lighting up at the possible solution. Perhaps as scouts they could make enough power to get her across town and to Darien's apartment.

Lifting her head as Raye's voice bore out of the communicator, Amy smiled. Darien was on his way home, which meant she didn't have very long till Serena had to be there. Squaring her slim shoulders, she tucked her computer into her sub-space pocket and reached for her communicator. Pulling it towards her face she quickly spoke into it.

"Girls I have the answer, meet me at Serena's in 5 minutes."

Putting the communicator away, Amy hurried out of the temple. Hopefully Mina had managed to persuade Serena's parents into letting her come out with them, or things were really going to be bent out of shape. With that thought in mind, Amy ran down the street, her mind praying Mina had put her good charm, to use.

* * *

Mina smiled at the Tsukino's. This was going to be so easy, that she wouldn't even have to think hard. All she would really have to do was speak really fast, smile a lot and pray they were too confused by her talking to actually grasp what she was saying. In theory it sounded nice, but now to put it into action.

"Hi Mina, I'm guessing you've come to see Serena?" Mrs. Tsukino's smiling face met Mina at the door.

"Well actually…" Mina sucked in a breath and gave it all she had. "YouseeiwashopingicouldtakeSerenaawaywithmebecauseiknowofthisreallycoolguywhowouldlovetohelpSerenagetbetterandiknowyouwillprobablysaynosoi'mhopingthatyouhavenoideawhatitisi'msayingwillsmilenodandletmepastintothehousetokidnapserena!"

(Translation: You see I was hoping I could take Serena away with me because I know of this really cool guy who would love to help Serena get better and I know you will probably say no so I'm hoping that you have no idea what it is I'm saying will smile and nod and let me past into the house to kidnap Serena!)

Mrs. Tsukino shook her head, hoping the babble she had just heard would make some sense. "Why of course Mina dear. Come inside, I'm sure Serena is dying to go out!"

Mina grinned. Tucking her bag higher onto her shoulder, Mina skipped into the house and up the stairs towards Serena's room, her smile turning into giggles the second she got to the top of the stairs. "That was too easy" she muttered before bursting into Serena's room.

"Serenaaaaaaaa!" Mina sung, skipping over to the still lump on the bed.

"Mphmh" Serena groaned and opened an eye, to shut it again when her blurry vision rested on the too happy blonde before her.

"Come now Serena, it's time to get you better!" Mina danced around the room, collecting a few of Serena's possessions and throwing them into an overnight bag. Picking up the cutest stuffed Bunny she could find, Mina threw that in as well. Laughing wildly to herself, Mina continued to collect her possessions, hoping Serena would like what she had chosen.

* * *

Lita rushed into the Crown Arcade, narrowly missing Darien as he ran out. Spotting Raye at the counter, she smirked and rushed over. "Have you seen Andrew?" Lita asked, not giving the poor waitress a chance to even smile.

The girl smiled. "He's out back. Would you like me to get –" The girl frowned. Where had that girl gone?

Lita burst through the double doors and immediately sought Andrew out. Rushing past the kitchen hands she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side.

"Lita? What's going on?" Andrew tugged on his hand, hoping to dislodge it from Lita's strong grip.

"I need all the dirt you have on Darien." Lita pushed her face close to Andrew's.

"Dirt? Lita I don't understand."

Lita shrugged. "Serena's sick, so we are gonna make Darien look after her and hopefully make the two of them finally realize their feelings for each other. So I need all that you know about Darien, and I need it now!"

Andrew smiled. "I don't know a lot about Darien. He isn't the most talkative person. All I can really tell you is he is mostly alone. He is in college, has a steady, well paying job that works around his lectures and is paying the way for him to become a doctor."

Lita thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "A doctor huh? That is even better!"

Andrew laughed. "He isn't too far from becoming one either. Listen Lita, you should be careful though."

Lita waved his comment away. "Darien? Puh-lease, I could so take him."

Andrew laughed lightly. "I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about him. He doesn't deal well with people crowding him. You're just going to leave Serena there aren't you?"

Lita stared at him in shock. "Andrew! Just what do you take me for? As if we'd stay there too, talking about cramping their style. This is about Darien and Serena finally admitting their feelings for each other, not about a massive slumber party at Darien's house. Sheesh."

Andrew smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Lita. I just worry about Darien."

Lita laughed. "No sweat Drew. Thanks for the chat." Turning she rushed out of the back room. Spotting Raye listening on her communicator, Lita met her at the door. "Serena's?"

Raye nodded. "Let's hope Mina's babbling worked. Time to transport the cargo."

* * *

Amy effortlessly scaled Serena's wall, carefully climbing into her bedroom. Spotting Mina crazily dancing around Serena's bedroom, Amy sighed. "Mina!"

Mina stopped dancing and smiled at her bluenette friend. "Yes Amy?"

"Will you stop the dancing? I'm guessing you managed to persuade Serena's parents. Te last thing we need is for them to walk in when we are trying to transport Serena."

Mina frowned. "Sorry Ames."

Amy smiled. "No problem. Right we need to move some things if we are going to be able to move her properly. I don't think her parents will be happy if we singe her furniture. Not to mention she'd kill us if we hurt her bunnies in anyway."

Mina nodded her face deadly serious. "I don't even want to think about it. The girls should be here soon shouldn't they?"

Amy moved to look out the window. Spotting Lita and Raye running up the street she nodded. "They should be here any second."

"Right." Pulling her transformation pen out of her sub-space pocket, Mina lifted it high above her head. "Venus Power!" Smiling as the familiar power coursed through her body. As the light faded, Sailor Venus pulled her famous stance, smiling cheekily at Amy. "I will so never tire of that feeling."

Amy nodded and glanced out of the window. Seeing Raye and Lita make it to the tree outside Serena's window, Amy stepped back and pulled her own pen out of her sub-space pocket. "Mercury Power!" Letting the cool ice waters of mercury wash over her, Amy let her mind go blank as her transformation washed power through her veins.

Lita climbed in the window her eyes widening at the blue display before her. Turning her head slightly she winked at Sailor Venus bouncing up and down in the corner. Pulling Raye in behind her, Lita smiled happily. "So I see both of your missions worked?"

Sailor Venus nodded. "Said my speech so fast I don't think Serena's mum knew what hit her."

Amy pulled her computer towards her. "I have figured out a way to transport her. It will be hard, but I think we can pull it off."

Raye rubbed her hands together. "Well Darien should be almost home by now, so I think it is safe to go ahead and transport her now. But first…Mars Power!"

Lita following in her example pulled her transformation wand out and too shouted her own transformation words, "Jupiter Power!"

When all was completed, Amy gathered everyone in a circle around Serena (who they had moved to the floor). Placing her overnight bag, a pillow and a bunny beside her, the girls joined hands and called out the powers of their planet, igniting a rainbow light so powerful hours later people would claim it was like seeing a light show right before their very eyes.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power:

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Teleport!"

In a flurry of bright colors, the scouts and one very out of it Serena disappeared from the second story of the Tsukino's house and appeared very suddenly in the lobby of the Mason Apartments.

Smiling happily, Sailor Venus skipped to the door of Darien's apartment and knocked. Helping the girls place Serena in front of it, they left her and hurried away; making it to safety as the door opened and a very surprised Darien stepped out.

* * *

"What the?" Bending down, Darien studied the object before him. Spotting a note attached to the front of her top, Darien bent forward and gently pulled it off.

_Darien,_

_The meatball head is sick, and we are unable to take care of her. _

_You will find next to her a bag of things she may need._

_Do not try and send her back to us, for you will find her back inside your apartment before you can say "hey"._

_From, Serena's friends._

"Oh boy." Darien whispered as he stared down at the flush-faced, slumbering meatball head. Just what was he going to do now?

* * *

**So there you have it, the second chapter!**

**I am ever so grateful for those of you who took the time to read and review on this; it makes me feel ever so slightly better!**

**Well my dear old crush has been offering me pieces of advice on how to get better, my favourite one being to eat oranges, as they are undoubtedly the cure for the flu… not sure where he found that cure, but hey gotta try everything right?**

**Well I am now going to work on the next chapter!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon**


	3. Wrestling

**Well, due to demand I have slaved away and come up with this!**

**You will all be happy to know that I am feeling much better (although I still can't breathe, hear or smell) but I can type and even went to work today, where I got to see my adorable crush Sammy!**

**As for the oranges…as he kindly informed me (and one of you lovely reviewers) the Vitamin C in the oranges helps you to fight off the flu…bet you didn't know that one!**

**Anyway, here is the third chapter of Flu Season – Wrestling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Darien carefully lifted the meatball head into his arms. Balancing her against his chest, he picked up her bag, pillow and bunny and slowly made his way inside. Careful not to drop his precious cargo, he gently deposited her on his bed and backed away slowly. Watching as she burrowed into his quilt, Darien frowned. 

How in the world was he supposed to look after a sick Meatball head? She was hard enough to endure while she was awake and healthy, what was he going to do now she was sick? And her friends! Just who did they think they were giving her to him?

"mphmh"

Darien watched with bated breath as Serena rolled over, her slim arms pulling his pillow closer, a brief smile crossing her flushed face. Staring more intently at her face, Darien inched closer and pressed his palm to her forehead. Stepping back at the ferocity of the fever, Darien bit his lip.

Remembering all those text books he had read, Darien hurried from the room, returning moments later with a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth. Gently rinsing the cloth in the water, he placed it across her head, falling back when she bolted upright at the change in temperature.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Serena sat up, her hands clawing to remove the cloth from her face. "Cold!"

Darien scowled and took the cloth from her hands. "It'll help your fever meatball head."

Serena slowly turned her head, another scream sounding as her eyes landed on the last person she was expecting to see. "What's going on?" she screeched, looking around her.

"You're sick. Your friends dumped you here. End of story."

Serena glared at him, her chin quivering. "My friends dumped me?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Darien winced, waiting for the wail to hit his ears. "They couldn't take care of you. They said I had to, and if I tried to give you back they would have to back here before I could say 'Hey'."

Serena nodded slowly. "Darien, remind me when I get better to hunt them down and kill them!"

Darien took no notice of her threat and instead inched closer, his hands gently coaxing her back onto the pillows. Pulling a spare blanket out of the cupboard, he covered her shivering body. "I know you're probably hot, but I need you to stay under here, because I can guarantee in a second you'll be cold."

Serena nodded tiredly. Slowly closing her eyes, she smiled sleepily. "Thanks Darien."

"You're welcome Serena."

* * *

"What do you think is happening?" Lita whispered, pushing Mina out of the way to peer through the key hole. 

"If you didn't push me I would be able to see and tell you."

"If you didn't take up so much room, I wouldn't have to push."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"So what if I am?"

"Why you! Venus crescent beam…"

"Girls, stop! The last thing we need is for Darien to hear and come and find us. Besides we can't hear them talking with you two fighting." Amy frowned at the silence coming from inside. "Do you think something bad has happened?"

Raye snorted. "Doubt it. Noble Darien won't let anything happen."

Amy stared wistfully at the door. "I hope so."

Raye smiled. "Don't fret Ames. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Raye laughed as Serena's scream reached them. "See what'd I tell ya? Serena's screaming so everything is perfect!"

Amy sighed with relief. "Now to break these two up." Turning around, Amy and Raye pulled Mina and Lita apart, who were currently wrestling on the ground over who get to look through the key hole.

* * *

Darien turned at the strange noises he was hearing from the lobby. Frowning at the strange words, Darien shrugged and continued to watch over his meatball head. To be honest she was scaring him a bit. Not once while she was briefly awake did she yell at him to calling her meatball head. She must be sick! 

Worriedly glancing around the room, Darien mentally counted the number of fatal illnesses she could have. Listing them off, Darien resisted the urge to bundle Serena up and rush her to the hospital. He wasn't so sure they would admit her based on the 'she isn't upset with me calling her meatball head' disease. Throwing himself into a nearby chair, Darien sighed. He was in for a long couple of days.

* * *

**Phew, there is it! That was a kind of easy one. I'm still thinking about where to take this; I do know one thing though: Serena and Darien will end up together!**

**I'm gonna try and get a chapter a night out (if I can) it all depends on if my Sister needs the laptop for school, or if I can nick it!**

**I'm gonna include a short conversation me and my crush had today, just cause it made me laugh!**

**Me: ugh I'll call you back  
Sammy: You don't have a job for me yet?  
Me: Ah, no. You're going too fast for us to keep up.  
Sammy: If this were an efficient office, there would be a couple of jobs already lined up.  
Me: I'm not even going to answer that.  
Sammy: I know you won't.  
Me: I'm just gonna sit here and click my mouse, then when you get back, I'll throw something at you.  
Sammy: laughs I look forward to it.**

**I suppose I should add that I work for a Plumbing firm, and Sammy is one of the plumbers…**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, I love seeing them in my inbox!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon!**


	4. Singing

**Your response to this has been beyond my wildest dreams. This was just something that I did to pass the time while I was lying in bed sick, and here I am hurrying to finish more just so I can read all of your lovely comments!**

**I wonder though, MoonDaisuki, what do you mean by 'You know what they say about plumbers'? I'm very curious about that now!**

**So here is the fourth chapter - Singing, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…" 

Serena frowned. Just where was that singing coming from? Slowly sitting up, Serena furiously blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear her foggy vision. Lifting a hand to her thumping head, Serena slowly climbed out of the nice comfortable bed she was cushioned on and padded out of the room.

Following the singing, Serena found herself before a sleeping Darien, the TV before him blaring 'Singing in the Rain', the enigmatic Gene Kelly dancing across the screen, soaked to the bone.

Moving to the television, Serena switched it off, and returned to the bedroom. Climbing back under the blanket, Serena fell asleep instantly, a singing Darien taking the place of Gene Kelly.

* * *

Darien shifted on the couch. Rolling onto his side, he was vaguely aware of the silence in the room. Remembering that only (what seemed like) moments ago, he had been watching Singing in the Rain, Darien frowned and scratched his head. Coming to the conclusion that he must have turned it off before going to sleep, Darien smiled. Sometimes he even amazed himself! 

Remembering his slumbering charge in his bedroom, Darien warily made his way to the door. The last thing he really needed right now, was for Serena to wake up and throw another screaming fit. He was sure the neighbours would begin to suspect something, and he doubted he had the right excuse to explain why a screaming teenager was lying in his bed, hugging a pink bunny. Wait. Hugging a pink bunny?

Chuckling softly at the stuffed animal, Darien leant against the door frame. To be honest she was kind of pretty, with the golden blonde hair-halo surrounding her petite frame. Then there were the blue eyes, so blue you could imagine them being disguised by the sky. Stopping the train of thought before it spun out of control, Darien slowly backed away.

Deciding it was time to make food, for when Serena awoke, he knew she'd want food the second her eyes opened. There was nothing else worse than a hungry meatball head. Nothing worse!

* * *

"I'm hungry." 

Jupiter sighed heavily. "Well Venus, if you hadn't have eaten all the snacks I bought at once, we wouldn't be having this problem."

Venus frowned darkly. "Well if you had bought more, I wouldn't be hungry."

"Well if you both shut up, I won't set you on fire!"

Jupiter flipped her hair. "Like you could Mars. That would be like breeching a scout code or something."

Mars glared. "I'm sure in this case they could make an exception!"

Mercury held up a hand, halting the conversation before it could get out of hand. "Girls, I think it's time we left. I'm sure Serena will be fine."

Mars slowly got to her feet. "Merc's right. I think we should leave them to it. You know Serena will tell us everything when she's better."

Venus smiled. "Right. Lets go!"

Stepping into the elevator, the scouts slowly made their decent down to the ground floor and out to the streets. Going their separate ways, they disappeared into the fading horizon, ignoring the public spectacle they had just created.

* * *

Stretching as the wonderful smell of food reached her, Serena groggily rose. Walking through the dizzy spell, Serena staggered out into the kitchen, hr mind only focusing on one thing: Food. 

"What's cooking?" She croaked, her voice breaking.

Darien jumped and spun at Serena standing in the doorway. "You shouldn't be up."

Serena waved his comment away. "Don't worry about me. I'm just hungry. I'll eat and then go back to bed."

Darien smirked. "Trust you to think of food over your own health."

Serena shrugged. "Priorities." She mumbled.

Darien laughed softly. "Well, to answer your question, I'm making scrambled eggs. I find them good comfort food when I'm sick."

Serena closed her eyes and sunk into a seat at the table. "I'm not fussed what it is, so long as it is food."

Darien left the pan on the stove and strode over to place his hand against her forehead. "You're still hot. When you've eaten something, I want you straight back to bed."

Serena moaned. "But you don't have a TV in there. What am I supposed to do?"

Darien lifted an eyebrow. "Life isn't about TV Serena."

Serena stuck her tongue out. "It'll make me feel better! I'm the one who is sick here; you're supposed to be nice to me!"

Darien lifted a hand. "I'm sorry Serena. I'll set up the sofa bed. You're sick. You shouldn't waste your energy on fighting."

Serena smiled softly. "Why Darien, I didn't know you could be so nice!"

Darien coughed and turned back to the stove, hiding his flushed face from view. Stirring the eggs, Darien pondered over what Serena had said. Why in the world was he being so nice? It was the rules that he was supposed to be mean to meatball head, not nice. But what had changed?

* * *

**Ha-ha, to find out what has changed; you're going to have to find out tomorrow night! Bwahaha I'm mean aren't I?**

**Sammy called me fussy today, cause I made him say goodbye (he likes to run off, forgetting…not acceptable! So he called my fussy, rolled his eyes and said bye anyway, ha-ha that's Me: 1, Sammy: 0!)**

**Today Sammy and I didn't get to talk much (though he certainly laughs more…he used to be so down…now I reckon he is a lot happier – you see from what I've been told, Sammy was hurt way bad by his last girlfriend, and has taken a while to get over it…why anyone would want to hurt him is beyond me…he's too sweet to hurt, but someone did, and when I find her, I'll make her pay!) though he did say 'See ya' something I have trained him to do…ah sweet Sammy, he makes my heart race!**

**Well, I think I have so blabbed enough!**

**There's the fourth chapter! Keep reviewing and I will most definitely keep writing!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon!**


	5. Dreams

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. I took a chance and told Sammy that I liked him, and although he did not deny that he didn't return my feelings, he did tell me that he wasn't good enough for me. So, although I did tell him (with my fingers crossed) that I would forget (for now) I am in no way giving up. Sammy will be mine if I have to wait 100 years! I have found that he has been very happy lately, picking on me, and pulling a lot of jokes – and going gorgeously red every time he is around me, but nothing has happened yet. But eh, I have faith that things will happen. It takes quite a lot to throw me off stuff. I _always_ stick it out until it is finished. Watch out Sammy!**

**Anyway enough babble about my non existent love life. Onto the next chapter!**

**Dreams.**

* * *

"Darien…I'm thirsty!" Serena croaked, sinking further into the covers.

Darien groaned and hauled himself off of the sofa chair to stumble sleepily into the kitchen to get Serena yet another drink. He wouldn't mind doing this if he only had to get up a couple of times to get her a glass of water or something, but this was the 10th time she had asked him to get a drink, and she'd only been on the sofa-bed for an hour. He really needed to do something about this.

"Serena, what if I bring you a bottle of water?" He tried, holding one up.

Serena slowly shook her head, her flushed face contrasting against the white pillows. "I like it in a glass. It's easier to drink."

Darien bit his lip and looked frantically around the kitchen. "What if I get you a straw?" he asked, spying the half empty packet on the bench top.

Serena shook her head again. "Then I chew it and it breaks and I can't get any drink out."

Darien frowned. "You always have a straw at the arcade though."

Serena nodded slowly. "Yes I do, but the shake doesn't last long enough for me to worry about the straw. I'll have a glass thanks."

Darien clenched his hand around the bottle, releasing it when he realised how close he was to popping it and sending cold water everywhere. "What if I bring a jug?"

Serena coughed. "You could. But then the water wouldn't stay cold. Cold water is nice on my throat."

Darien growled softly and retrieved a cup from the cupboard. Pouring yet another glass of water, Darien carried the cup over to Serena. Placing it on the little table set up beside her, he turned and walked away.

"Thanks Darien."

Darien turned at her soft voice and smiled slightly. At least she had manners.

* * *

"What do you think is happening there?" Mina cradled the phone against her shoulder, her hands straightening her hair and bow.

Lita snorted. "Knowing 'Mr Noble' - nothing. You know Darien; he so wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. He'd think she was too young, or that he wasn't good enough for her."

Mina nodded to herself and stood up. "You never know Leets. Things could change. Serena is pretty persuasive, she could change things."

Lita sighed. "I guess. That's if they don't kill each other first."

Mina giggled. "Do you think we should check on them?"

"Nah, Mars would kill us. Although she must be dying to find out what's happening." Lita shifted the phone to her other ear.

Mina smiled. "I guess. Anyway Lita, I must go, I have an appointment with a hunk in the arcade."

"Over my dead body!" Hanging the phone up, Lita raced out of her apartment, intent on getting to Andrew before Mina could.

* * *

"Darieeeeeeeeeennnnnnn!" Serena wailed, stuck twisted in her covers, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She didn't even remember falling asleep at any stage.

Darien appeared beside her, his hair tousled. "You rang?" he murmured, his hands rubbing at his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them.

Serena whimpered softly. "I'm hot. And stuck. Can you help me?"

Darien looked down at Serena and sighed softly. Gently untangling her sheets, Darien pressed his hand to her forehead. "I think your fever is breaking. That's a good thing." Darien nodded to himself and left Serena alone, now untangled.

Serena pouted. She'd hoped Darien would offer to sit beside her, maybe even keep her company during her misery. "Stupid Baka" she mumbled. Curling back under the covers, Serena sighed. Her mind creating the very image she'd hope would happen, but she knew she would only see in her dreams.

* * *

**Heh, this is so short its not funny, but I had to offer something. It has been so long since I have uploaded something, and your precious reviews made me so happy I had to upload something, even if it is super short.**

**Well things with Sammy have changed slightly. As it is 3 days till my birthday (it's on Sunday) and I have been reminding him everyday, he has decided that he is going to buy me a card (but not a present) which I think I am very excited about. Plus he is teasing me more and laughing more, and tonight he called me for a reason, but called all the same, and it was strange standing in my front yard talking on the phone to my crush! I loved it though!**

**Right enough from me.**

**Until the next chapter, Cheers! **


	6. We Should Be Grandmas

**I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. I've been so busy cause my manager of sorts is going away in 4 weeks for 5 weeks (she's getting married YAY!) and I have been learning everything she does so I can do it while she is away. Busy much! Well Sammy sent me a birthday message (at 7:00 I must add) I was so touched, that I wasn't even grumpy at being woken up!**

**Well yesterday (being Saturday) I went to the movies with a friend (saw Howls moving castle – absolutely fantastic) and for the second time in my life had an actual real iced coffee. I was so wired I was almost running through the shopping complex. Then because I was so hyper, I took the chance and rang Sammy to tell him how hyper I was! That was a cool conversation, because I think he may have been even _slightly_ interested in what I did! Hooray. The wedding can so come sooner. Maybe if I play my cards right and get a super hot dress, I may leave that night a very happy girl! Fingers crossed!**

**So, here is the next chapter:**

**We Should Be Grandmas.**

* * *

**Two hours later:**

* * *

"Fake it baby, they won't even knooooooooow!" Mina danced around the room, her CD player blaring the latest tunes. Throwing her wardrobe around the room, Mina missed the beeping of her communicator. Only when she almost danced over it, did she take notice of the red light flashing, signalling Raye's frantic attempt to call her. "Hello?" she called into the small device. 

"Turn that blasted music down!" Raye's voice boomed out of the small speaker, startling Mina into dropping the device.

"Ohmygosh Raye, I'm so sorry. Hang on let me turn the music off." Climbing over the mess on the floor, Mina hurriedly turned the CD player off, rushing back to pick the communicator back up. "Right. You were saying?"

Raye's angry voice echoed around the room. "You're as bad as meatball head. How many times do we have to tell you both not to leave the communicator abandoned? What if this was a distress call? What if there was an attack down town and you was the only one who could help?" Raye paused to take a breath. "Anyway. The real reason for my call is to update you on what is happening."

"Update?" Mina's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Have you been spying on them?"

Raye coughed. "Of course not. I just asked the fire how they were doing and it told me. I wasn't actually spying, more like checking. Anyway, Serena is sleeping and Darien it seems has too fallen asleep. But get this; Darien has somehow fallen asleep on the same bed as Serena!"

Mina squealed, throwing the communicator into the air. "This is so fantastic!" Mina smirked a plan forming in her mind. "Raye are you going to be doing anything for the next half an hour?"

Raye frowned. "No. Mina what have you got planned?"

Mina smiled, her eyes shining mischievously. "We're going on a little trip. I think its time Sere and Darien had a little visit."

Raye sighed darkly. "Mina I think we have a little problem. You know the fact that they KNOW WHAT WE LOOK LIKE!"

Mina laughed. "Please that is so easy to fix. Serena gave me her Luna pen last week, and I forgot to give it back. I say a disguise is in order!" Mina waited for Raye's outburst she was sure was going to appear any second. When nothing came she tensed in anticipation, not prepared for Raye's answer.

"I'm gonna regret saying this. Alright. Lets do it."

Mina squealed again. "This is going to be so great! You ring Amy, I'll get Lita. Meet at your place in ten! Venus out!" Pressing the button that would call her electric friend, Mina danced around the room waiting for her to answer her call.

* * *

**Ten minutes later:**

* * *

"Right. Who do we want to be?" Mina twirled the pen around her fingers. 

Lita threw her hand into the air. "I know! We should be grandmas. You can never turn a grandma away!"

Amy nodded slowly. "Lita does have a point. We could go as Serena's grandmas. Though things could get a little weird. Serena won't recognise us."

Lita sighed, her hand slowly lowering. "What do you suggest?"

Mina stroked her chin thoughtfully. "What if we sit on the balcony as birds?"

Lita brightened. "Could work. Just could."

Raye sighed. "I suppose. There's only one way to find out."

Mina stood up, the pen raised high into the air. "Disguise Power, Make us into BIRDS!" she shouted, squinting as the bright light filled the room.

Amy fluttered into the air, her blue wings catching the light in the room. "I have one question before we fly off: How do we change back?"

* * *

**Right. I'm leaving it there. Mean aren't I? Heh. Had to do it.**

**I didn't want to put any Sere/Dare into this chapter, as I need to have a little scout fun, and them turning themselves into birds is something that so needed to happen, the whole plot line depends on it! Especially when you consider Amy's question at the end. Just how will they change back? Well I haven't decided yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out!**

**Right, well I need my beauty sleep if I am going to look all pretty tomorrow. Speaking of mornings, for the first time ever, Sammy stopped me to talk the other morning, it was adorable, never happens. I felt like taking a nose dive/sweat drop it was so good. Ah dear Sammy, why oh why do you have to look so hot?**

**Right. I'm gonna try my hardest to keep this updates more regularly. As to all you readers, if anything ever happens with Sammy, you are all invited to the party I'm gonna throw! Thankyou so much for your constant reviews and support, it's because of you that I update!**

**Until next time, cheers.**


	7. Soccer and Dreams

**Hi Guys!**

**I am so sorry this has taken so long. It has been like a year no? **

**Well, I'm 20 now, and I will add that I did spend a night with dear Sammy. What I wanted to happen didn't, but a lot of other stuff happened which I am so happy about, but that's another story I'm not going to in to. Oh and to celebrate my 20 years of existence I went and got absolutely blind (don't ever do that, very painful) and ended up hooking up with three guys, that I am sure Sammy is jealous over as he wont mention it and when I talk to it with other guys at work, walks off or changes the subject.**

**Oh dear.**

**Anyway, here is the next instalment: Soccer and Dreams.**

**I will try and update this sooner than the last time, but with work and trying to woo Sammy my time is pretty slim. But I will make time for you all, for you guys are the reason I keep looking at this. YOU are my inspiration.**

* * *

"KICK IT TO ME!"

Darien bolted upright when Serena's shrill scream echoed around his small apartment. Wiping the drool from his chin, he groggily surveyed his surroundings. Some how he had ended up snuggled close to Serena, her small body fitting so perfectly into his arms, he was almost scared by how perfect it all seemed. He couldn't remember how he got here, nor could he remember falling asleep.

Glancing around the room, Darien's eyes narrowed at the door for his balcony which was slightly ajar. Detangling himself he padded across the room and gently pushed it shut, glancing suspiciously around the room, hoping to find an intruder in the room, hoping something would appear to explain what was going on.

He didn't have to wait too long, for no sooner had he thought the thought than 4 brightly coloured birds fluttered into the room, each perching on the back of the sofa bed, almost daring him to try and re-claim his spot beside the sleeping angel.

"HELOOOOOOOO! I'M SO OPEN! KICK IT TO MEEEEE-HEEEEEE!"

Darien frowned. Whatever Serena was dreaming about, it was sure having a weird reaction with her cold. He could not remember Serena ever mentioning that she played sport, not to mention her lack of coordination skills, he was sure she would have trouble controlling a ball.

Mina flapped her wings, the soft feathers brushing against Serena's porcelain skin. Afraid Serena would awaken, Darien dove across the room, arms outstretched to shoo the birds from its perch.

Raye flew out to meet him halfway, her furious beady eyes challenging Darien to finish his flight. Watching with satisfaction as he pulled to a halt, Raye fluffed her feathers and paraded in front of Darien, reminding him who was in charge.

Darien blinked at the display in front of him. A bright red bird was pacing in front of him, a bright yellow one was still trying to wake Serena, the blue bird was well, it kept looking around the room, its beak twitching nervously, whereas the green bird looked almost relaxed, its ample size settling into one of his cushier chairs, its eyes half closing.

"I'M STILL OPEN!"

As Serena's voice screeched around the room, Darien snapped. Striding across the room he leant over the slumbering blonde and shook her. Nothing happened. Sighing he glanced down at her, her face set in a peaceful slumber, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Darien frowned, what was he going to do now? Wake her from the slumber and face a greatly ticked off meatball head, or leave her and be overthrown by a bunch of birds – speaking of, just where did they come from and why in the world were they doing sitting so protectively around the peaceful blonde.

Rubbing his eyes, Darien stumbled back into a chair and sighed. He must be getting sick. Meatball head sleeping so close to him must have rubbed against him and given him whatever cold she had. Great, just what he needed. At this time in his life and career he had to get sick, with a sickness that no doubt made you hallucinate in your sleep. Leaning forward, Darien groaned and buried his head in his hands. He was soooo screwed.

* * *

**Please review this, I am a little stuck on where I should go next and I would love to know what you guys would like to see.**

**Cheers and salutations, Bera-Moon. **


	8. Second Verse, Same as the First

**I'm baaaaa-haaaaaack! Thankyou so much to all of you who reviewed my story. The fact that you took the time to read and then review my fic is definitely inspiration to continue!**

**As a Sammy update, things have been pretty quiet. Spent the night at his house after the Christmas show (GREAT night ) but since then it has been one series of flirts after another. I blew up at him (again) and since then things have been great. Although I did tell him last night that if I had to spend a day in the office with him I would undoubtedly kill him by 10am. He didn't like that, so I may have to explain that he pushes all my buttons and I would probably not focus on my work and instead focus on him. Hehe, yeah I should explain that one. He did look a little put out at the fact I would kill him. Hehe oops. Anyway, back to the fun stuff, another chapter!!!!**

**So here it is: Second Verse, Same as the First**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien groaned and placed his head in his hands. Just how he had ended up getting sick after all the precautions he took to avoid being near people when at their most contagious was beyond him. So now he had four strange birds in his house, a sick meatball head who was still screaming KICK IT TO MEEEE-HEEEE! and a head ache the size of Australia thumping against his brain.

Rubbing his eyes yet again, he jumped as Serena jumped up, her hair flying around like a golden halo, eyes springing open as her arms raised up in victory.

"I Won!" She screeched, her hands waving delightedly through the air at the prospect of winning her beloved soccer game.

Darien groaned and covered his ears. "Must you be so loud?" he asked, eying her warily as she slowly turned in his direction. As her wide fathomless eyes landed on him he mentally groaned for turning her attention to him. To be honest he was a little curious as to how she was going to handle him being sick and the four strange birds which all strangely cringed when she screamed.

Serena brushed her hair out of her eyes and eyed Darien worriedly. "Are you ok Darien?" She croaked, her sore throat getting the better of her.

Darien slowly shook his head. "I think I'm getting sick." He muttered rubbing his eyes.

Serena shakily got to her feet and stumbled across the room. Reaching out a delicate hand, she placed it against Darien's forehead her cool fingers doing wonders to the thumping pain. "Well, I would have to agree. You are feeling quite warm." Pulling back she eyed the four birds thoughtfully. "Would you four mind going into the other room for a moment. I need to do something." Smiling as they obeyed her command she turned back to Darien.

"Right." She stated, hands on her hips. "Onto the couch now!" Had she not been as sick as she was, Darien may have taken her seriously. But the red nose, red eyes and pale skin sure weren't working in her favour.

Darien's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Onto the couch. Now."

Darien stood up, unsure of whether it was his fever talking, her fever talking or whether this was indeed a very bad dream which he was bound to wake up from anytime soon. Shuffling along the floor he seated himself on the side of the sofa bed. Swinging his legs over he laid down and watched as Serena moved to the end of the bed.

"Right. I want you to stay here until I get back." Pulling the covers up to his chin, she turned and marched from the room.

The second the door closed, Darien could have sworn he heard an explosion. With a gentle smile gracing his features, Darien slowly let sleep overtake him.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Serena faced the four birds in front of her. "Who wants to go first?" She whispered her eye brow raised in disapproval.

Mina fluttered forward. "I swear it was for a good cause."

Serena sighed and rubbed her aching forehead. "Mina, how many times do I have to tell you not to use my moon wand? It is a MOON wand, hence why it was given to Sailor Moon. No one else is really supposed to use it."

Mina's beak dropped open. "Serena?" she asked, her beady eyes widening more. "What's going on? You sound all normal. Why aren't you giggling madly and planning something on Darien. Heck, why aren't you screaming?"

Serena sat down on Darien's bed. Had this been a different scenario, she may have even commented on how nice his mattress was, but this was neither the time nor the place. "Mina. I've got the flu, more snot coming out of my nose than I know what to do with, I now have a sick Darien and I'm talking to four birds. I don't think this is the time to be hysterical."

Raye glanced nervously at Amy, before moving forward. "Serena, how sick are you feeling? Cause any time is the right time for you to be hysterical. It's what you do. Something happens and you go hysterical. Help me out here, Serena. Now we're getting worried."

Serena sighed again and buried her head in her hands. "I'm really not feeling well and what I would love to be doing right now, is sleeping some more. Maybe eating something too, but definitely sleeping. Plus now Darien is sick, so I need to get him some water. Plus just how am I going to change you girls back?"

Lita moved forward, her large wings moving to wrap around Serena's shoulder. They were very lucky to be on such a high floor, for if anyone could see this now, they would undoubtedly raise some sort of alarm. "Serena, let us worry about how to change back. Besides I move that Mina figure it out since it was her idea. You go and focus on Darien and get better, we want a better Serena back." Leaning in close she moved to whisper in her ear – "Besides when I'm back to normal size, I'll come and cook something for you!" Winking in the best way a bird could, Lita fluttered back and stared expectantly at Mina. That girl had certainly got them into trouble this time.

Shuddering under Lita's glare, Mina nodded. "I'll fix it, don't worry Serena. Now then let's go back to the temple and fix this mess!" Flying to the door she waited patiently for Serena to get up and move towards her to let her out. What she wasn't expecting was Serena to come barreling towards her with a rolled up magazine in her hand.

"MINA! I HOPE YOU ARE GOING TO FIX THIS MESS!" Serena screeched, waving the magazine in the air in an effort to hit her with it.

"I will!" Mina cried, perching herself on the ceiling fan. Hiding behind the motor, she eyed Serena warily. "If you stop waving that magazine I'll fix it."

Falling into a coughing fit, Serena lowered the magazine and stumbled from the room in an effort to find water. Finding the jug by the bed, Serena gulped the water down and eyed the remaining three birds in front of her, noting that Mina had high tailed it out the door, somehow having opened it.

"I would follow her example and leave guys. Let me know when you are back to normal and you can come back." Smiling slightly, she closed the door behind them.

Just what was this world coming to?

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**There you have it! Another chapter. Sorry this took so long to come out. My boss goes on maternity leave in two weeks and I am pretty much stepping into her place. Uh-Oh. Very scared. But Sammy said I get an award this week! Yay! Its just one he made up, but I get it!**

**So, until next time, which I will try VERY hard to be soon.**

**Cheers,**

**BeraMoon.**


	9. MY Head Hurts

**So...this has been very LONG awaited! The reviews that are coming in are so beyond my wildest dreams. I have to send a MASSIVE Thankyou to all my lovely readers, who each take the time to send a lovely response to this baby of mine! Ah, without you, this would not exist!**

**I'm sick again. I blame Sammy too. He was sick on Thursday and it seems he got too close to me and past the germs on! Ugh, that and I need a new mattress. My back is killing me. But hey, what's a little pain to write another chapter? NOTHING I tell you. Pain means I just have to write it faster...and I always said that last minute work was always my best.**

**sigh**

**Anyway, I dedicate this next chapter to Sammy, who is so like Darien in sooooo many ways. And hey I'm blonde like Serena, so it's a match made in heaven!! Haha.**

**So, here is the next chapter: MY head hurts.**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien moaned as Serena fell onto the bed beside him. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting her to move to lay beside him, it was more that she had somehow landed on his leg. Meatball head didn't look that heavy, but when having her falling onto him, certainly announced how truly heavy she was.

"Careful Serena, my leg was there." He grumbled, trying to pull his leg out from under her.

"Shut up Darien. If you hadn't stretched out where I was going to lay than we wouldn't have this problem." Serena dug her weight in again and slowly moved off his limb.

"You are soooo not going to blame me for falling on me are you?" Darien finished his oh-so-serious comment with a well timed sneeze.

"Bless you." Serena replied. "And yes I am. It's not my fault your a giant who has to take up a whole bed!"

Darien coughed and reached for a tissue. "I can't believe you. I'm now sick – cause of you let me add – and yet you manage to blame me."

Serena sniffed and raised her chin in defiance. "Well I didn't ask for this." Tears welling in her blue orbs she turned away. "I HATE being sick. Almost as much as I hate carrots. I didn't ask for this either." Sniffing again, she lifted her knees to her chin and tried to keep the sob rising silent. She didn't want Darien to see her tears.

"Hey. I know it's not your fault. I'm just grumpy because I'm sick. I tell you what. How about we order some take-out and watch a movie?" Darien didn't like the fact she wasn't wailing. Loud tears he could handle. It's the silent sobs that really killed him.

Serena turned back and wiped the tears away, a smile shining through her tear stained face. "Could we get Chinese?" Serena's tummy grumbled in the response to her suggestion. Blushing madly she covered her tummy with her hands and giggled. "I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Darien laughed lightly and pulled himself into a sitting position. Throwing the covers off him, he let his head catch up with his movements and slowly shuffled across the room to the table by the phone where all the take-out menus were stashed. Pulling a yellow one out, he grabbed the phone and shuffled back. Pausing to watch Serena struggle to untangle her legs from the blanket, he laughed again and moved to help. Reaching around the frustrated blonde, he freed her legs and helped her settle under the covers. Handing her the menu he moved to the other side of the bed and flopped down.

"So what do you feel like?" Darien rubbed his sore eyes. His head hurt more than he was willing to share. The fact that Serena wasn't wailing like a banshee was something he wanted to keep. Forever. He hated her wailing. It was like nails down a blackboard. Shuddering he tuned back in to her response.

"Ummmmm – I dunno. I like rice. And chicken. And cashew nuts."

Darien sighed. "So how about chicken with cashew nuts and rice?"

Serena smiled again. "Sure. That suits me."

Darien coughed and reached for the phone and placed the order. Falling back against the pillows he reached for the remote next and began the slow process of channel surfing.

"Jeez Darien." Serena mumbled; her voice still croaky. "How many channels do you have?"

Darien smiled. "All of them!"

Serena gasped. Not even Mina who's parents showered her with everything she could ever want had _that_ many.

At her shocked look he elaborated. "Well baring a few "adult" ones, I've got all the ones I could ever need. It beats hiring a DVD on a Saturday night."

Serena's eyes widened even further. "So, how many cartoon channels are there?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**I'm gonna leave it there guys. My back is throbbing and I can't sit in this chair any longer. Plus I really wanted to post something for you all! I hope you enjoy this snippet**** and I will TRY my HARDEST to post another one for you soon.**

**Ciao for now readers!!**

**BeraMoon. Xxoo.**


	10. The Jetsons

**Well guys, this is short, sharp and shiny. I figured it has been soooooooo long since I have updated that I had to post something!**

**Things with Sammy have slowed down. We still flirt like mad, but today he upset me, which by trying to make me laugh apologised for it. Bless his soul. Christmas show is coming up...hehe wink wink, nudge nudge. Ah...so hot!**

**I shall try and update this by the end of the year. I think I want to finish it soon, so I am thinking of a good way to do it. We obviously all know what is going to happen; it's just how I am going to do it!**

**So anyway, here is my next (VERY SHORT) installment – The Jetsons.**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Serena eyed Darien's sleeping frame with interest. How he had managed to fall asleep when she had been chattering was beyond her. But he had stretched, yawned, put his empty dishes to one side and promptly rolled over to fall asleep. Eyeing the controls in his hand she smiled evilly. Now he was peacefully slumbering she could commandeer the controls and watch her beloved cartoons. Sickness or no sickness, nothing was going to make her miss The Jetsons. That Elroy, he was a great laugh.

Watching as his hand tightened around the controls, she frowned. Could he read her thoughts? Did he know exactly what she was thinking? Snorting for giving him too much credit, she pushed her fringe off her wet forehead and moved into perfect attacker position. Ready to strike, hand outstretched ready to snatch the control from his hand she was not prepared for him to roll over, successfully squishing her arm below his body.

"Eeep –" She squealed, her body half pinned under his own. _Great_ she mused. _Now what am I going to do?_

As if answering her question, Darien moved away again, freeing her from her predicament, his hand uncurling from the control and leaving it lying on the bed beside her.

Resisting the urge to dance at her victory, she snatched the control and made her slow way through all the channels. Finding her beloved Jetsons, she settled in. Pulling the covers up to her chin she grinned broadly at her success. It was short lived however, for no sooner had Judy entered the room than Darien awoke –

"ACHOO!"

Screaming at the interruption to her TV viewing, Serena jumped.

"Sorry meatball head. Lower the decibels will you?" Darien mumbled, his eyes closed against the dim light in the room.

Serena clutched the controls to her chest eying him warily. "Sorry Darien. You scared me. Go back to sleep. I'll just keep watching this news-thingy program."

Darien cracked an eye open and surveyed the program on. "This isn't the news." He observed.

"It's an ad. They are about to cross back." Serena clutched the controls tighter.

Darien smiled softly. "You can watch cartoons Meatball head. I don't mind."

Sighing, Serena settled back under the covers, her gentle giggle filling the near silent apartment, drowning out Darien's soft snores. Serena grinned. Life was bliss when watching The Jetsons.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**So there you go.**

**Enjoy and please review!!!!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon.**


	11. Gorgeous Bombshell

**I'M BAAAAAAAA-HHHHAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!**

**Well, I have finally uploaded another chapter. Hopefully you guys like it as much as the last ones! Sorry it has taken me so long to upload one, but I have honestly had no inspiration until now. Reading over some of my favourite FanFic's has been the best medicine!**

**Big thanks to all the other authors out there for giving me the muse to continue!**

**Hope you guys enjoy my next installment – Gorgeous Bombshell.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon. Totally not fair.**

**

* * *

**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Serena could not believe her luck. Somehow Darien had managed to stay asleep for 3 lots of cartoon programs. She could not believe the last time she had managed to watch The Jetsons, Flinstones and Loony Tunes all in a row. In fact she could not remember the last time she had watched them at all. Perhaps it was the last time she was at Mina's, which would have been at least 2 weeks ago. Sighing blissfully, she stretched her arms above her head, a tired yawn escaping her small body.

Turning her head to the right she surveyed the sleeping Darien. He looked so young in his sleep. Serena sighed again and frowned. What was happening to her that she was considering the way Darien looked while asleep? Was she getting soft in her old age? Shuddering at the thought of thinking of Darien of anything but annoying, Serena mentally slapped herself. Must be the fever that was making her think all these crazy thoughts. Yep. The fever.

Shaken out of her reverie by a knock at the door, Serena stiffened.

"Uh – Darien..." she whispered, nudging him slightly with her arm.

"mmmhmmm..." Darien turned over and pulled the blanket higher over his body, tucking it neatly under his chin.

Taking a moment to survey the cuteness of the situation, Serena snapped back into action and pulled the blanket down. "Darien, someone just knocked on the door."

"WHAT?" Bursting upwards, Darien narrowly missed Serena's head as she moved back at the same time. "Who?"

Serena frowned. "If I knew who it was, I would have told you!" She whined.

Darien raised a hand to his forehead. "Sorry Serena, I didn't mean it. Guess I'll go check who it is." Turning his body, he lowered his feet to the floor and slowly stood up. Fighting the dizzy spell he stumbled across the room and out into the hall.

Serena turned and leaned over the back of the couch, pushing herself until she could see down the corridor to the front door. Gritting her teeth at the effort it was taking to balance on the edge, Serena squealed as the final action of leaning forward sent her spiraling over the back of the couch, legs and hair tangling together in a horrible mess.

Moaning, Serena tried to detangle the mass of blonde hair currently locking her legs together. Panicking as Darien invited whoever was at the door into the apartment; Serena managed to tangle worse, a frustrated sob passing her clenched teeth.

"Serena?" Darien cautiously asked, eying the blonde mess on the floor with mild amusement.

Serena coughed. "You better not be laughing at me right now Shields!" She growled, the rasp of her voice adding to the affect.

Coughing back a laugh, Darien knelt down and helped to untangle the mess. Eyeing the now extremely tangled blonde mass, Darien grinned. "I'll help you brush it out later if you want."

Serena slowly sat up and eyed her hair. Seeing the mountain of tangles she groaned. "It is soooo going to hurt." She whined. Noticing for the first time the guest, Serena blushed and hurriedly got to her feet. Completely forgetting the flu, she rushed upright, not prepared for the dizzy spell. Stumbling sideways, Serena tripped over her own feet and found herself spiraling head first into Darien's wall. Bracing herself for the impact, Serena squeaked as a strong pair of hands caught her mid flight.

"Ha!" Darien crowed, "Even when sick I still have to come to your rescue."

Serena pushed herself out of his arms and turned to face him, her face darkening in rage. "Can it jerk! No need to pick on a girl when she's sick!" sniffing to prove her point, she turned her back on him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Darien laughed. "Sorry Meatball Head. Next time I'll let you knock yourself out shall I?"

Serena slowly turned, her jaw falling open. "Well –" she began, stopping when she realised he was smiling. Admitting defeat she dropped her arms. "Thankyou for saving me. Again."

Darien returned her smile and gestured to the person standing to the right of Serena. "Serena, I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine, Mercedes. Mercedes, meet Serena."

Serena spun and felt her jaw drop again at the person standing before her. Gorgeous was an understatement. She was taller than Serena, her legs appearing to go on forever, leading up a slim torso to the most stunning face she had ever seen. Thick black lashes framed eyes so dark they were almost black. Olive skin was framed by almost overly shiny black hair. Serena mentally groaned. She must look like a Neanderthal in comparison.

"Nice to meet you." She whispered.

Mercedes flashed a large grin, revealing straight white teeth. "You too Serena. I have heard so much about you; it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Serena shuffled nervously on her feet. Darien had been talking about her? And to a bombshell no less. Frowning slightly she thanked the heavens as her phone ringing broke the awkward silence. "Darien, do you know where my backpack is?"

Darien ran a hand through his hair, smoothing ruffled sections back into place. "I think it's in my room. Next to the bed."

Nodding, Serena turned and left the awkward moment, retreating gratefully into his bedroom. Fishing her phone out of her backpack, she flipped the lid and answered.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"So...." Mercedes began. "That's Serena huh. I thought she would be younger. The way you talk about her, she sounded like a 12 year old."

Darien motioned to the living room and walked over to the spare couch. Sitting down he motioned to the spare seat beside him, watching as Mercedes folded into the seat. "Serena is 17" He responded to her question. "Though she doesn't act like it sometimes."

Mercedes eyed her friend thoughtfully. To be honest she had been captivated by him since she had first met him almost 4 years ago. Darien was a hard one to crack however. He kept ignoring her advances and seemed oblivious to her open flirting choosing to talk about some Serena girl instead. "She doesn't look like anything special."

Darien frowned. He had known for quite some time that Mercedes had a thing for him. Most girls did. But he wasn't interested. They all bored him to be honest. He just couldn't connect with any of them on an emotional level. He had tried. Several times in fact, but each result had been the same. They just weren't his type. Mercedes had been different. On the other girls, when he had shown no interest, they had given up and moved on. Mercedes just kept trying. You had to admire her persistence.

"That's cause she is sick." Darien snuck a look over at his room. Seeing the door still shut he breathed a small sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for Serena to hear this conversation. "You should see her when she is better. She is like the sun."

Mercedes nodded. "I'm sure she is." Standing, she smoothed her skirt, pressing her hands over invisible creases. "Anyway, Andrew told me you were sick so I thought I'd come past." Moving to the edge of the room, she smiled over her shoulder. "I'd better be going. Serena is one lucky girl." Smiling sadly she waved slightly and left the room.

Darien stood, making it to the hallway as the front door clicked shut. Shaking his head at what had just happened; he turned and collapsed onto the couch, his eyes closing, sleep instantly taking over.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"Serena speaking." Serena pressed the phone to her ear, quickly pulling back at the screech on the other end.

"MAKE VENUS CHANGE US BACK!!!!" Sailor Mars's voice filled the quiet room, causing the headache lingering below the surface to rear its ugly head.

"Mars" Serena breathed, "Can you please lower the decibles? You're not helping my headache."

Sailor Mars sighed in frustration. "Sorry Serena. But I am really fed up with being a bird. Do you know how long it has taken me to make this call? You try dialing a number with a beak!"

Serena giggled softly. "I can only imagine." Sobering, she thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Mina should be able to just ask the wand. It's never not let me change back."

"Have you ever tried to change back from a bird?" Sailor Mars growled.

Serena smiled. "Can't say I have, but the principle should still be the same. Just get her to ask." Listening as Mars barked an order at Venus she settled into a more comfortable position. This could take a while and she really didn't need her legs to fall asleep.

"Please Moon Wand, change us back!!!!"

Serena crossed her fingers as Venus called out. "Well, have you changed back?"

Sailor Mars frustrated wail was answer enough. "Venus. When we get out of this mess, I am SERIOUSLY going to set you on fire!!!!"

"I don't know what else to do!" Venus responded, sounding just as frustrated.

Serena slapped a hand to her forehead. "Venus, it's called the Luna Pen, _not_ Moon Wand."

Venus coughed slightly. "Luna pen." She repeated.

Serena smirked. "It's the Luna pen. Try again Venus."

"Luna Pen, please change us back!"

Listening as excited squeals filled the ear piece, Serena grinned. "Back to normal?" she asked.

"Thank goodness!" Sailor Mars happy voice replied. "Anyway, now that this small problem is fixed, back to the matter at hand....how you feeling and what is happening over there?"

Serena glanced down at her chipped toe nail polished. "I am feeling a little bit better."

Sailor Mars picked up the sadness in her voice. "But? I feel there is a but coming"

Serena frowned. "No but Raye, just not feeling very pretty right now. Doesn't help that there is the most gorgeous woman ever talking to Darien right now." Mumbling the last part, she prayed Raye didn't hear.

"Well what are you doing on the phone to me? Gorgeous or not, get back out there!"

Shaking her head (and regretting it instantly) Serena smiled. "Thanks Raye. Talk to you guys later. Oh and stay away from the Luna pen!" Closing the phone she laughed softly, catching Mina's petrified squeals as Raye slowly advanced on the love goddess.

Tucking the phone back into her bag, she opened the larger compartment, sifting through the contents. Finding her favourite bunny P.J's, she pulled them out and hugged them to her chest. Maybe a shower would make her feel better.

Slowly getting to her feet (having learnt her lesson the last time she rushed) she exited the room, intent on finding Darien. Walking back into the living room, she leant over to ask where the bathroom was, her mouth closing when she found him asleep. Sighing softly at the adorable sight, she turned and eyed the hall lined with closed doors. Making her way to the first one, she silently opened the door. Finding a storage room, she tried the next and the next until she found the master bathroom. Gaping at its enormous size she glanced back. Making a mental note to explore the other rooms later, she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. First things first, a shower was definitely needed!

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

**Phew! This took me about 2 hours to write. Should totally do this more often! **

**Hopefully you all like the direction this is going!**

**Please review. I love reading all your lovely comments.**

**Cheers,**

**Bera_Moon.**

**P.S, the Sam thing is well and truly OVER. Turns out he is a major ass and not worthy of my attention. Would really like nothing better than to have Sailor Jupiter beat him into a pulp for me. So, no more updates on that front. Still, now I can dream about Serena & Darien more and put out more updates! **


	12. Burning Up

**Hi guys! Hoorrraaaayyyy! Another chapter...and quicker than the last one too!**

**So, this has taken a kind of serious turn that I had no control over! Big thanks to the Glee cast for being an amazing inspiration and helping shape this chapter. Looks like they have now taken over as my muse!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep reviewing. I LOVE reading all your comments and LOVE seeing all the emails in my inbox...my ego is really appreciating it! :P**

**Here is the next installment – Burning Up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...or Glee...or anything really...except my car. I ****do own that!**

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"If you waaaaaant me, come and get me" Mina twirled around the temple, having completely forgotten about the ordeal of moments before. "Don't have a chance if you don't moooooove now!"

"Seriously Mina – if you don't stop singing I am going to _really_ set you on fire this time" Raye turned from the sacred fire. She had been trying to concentrate on Serena and Darien for the last 5 minutes. Every time she got into _any_ kind of trance, Mina's voice had invaded, powerhousing various battle songs. The latest she had turned to being 'Playing to Win'.

Mina sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Lighten up Pyro; I am just trying to help. You know, bring the mood up."

Lita stepped over, blocking Raye's path as she lunged for Mina, hands stretched for her throat. "Mina, while I contain Raye, I suggest you go and find Amy and see how she is going finding milk" Gesturing wildly to the flaming fire goddess before her, she sighed thankfully as Mina dashed out of the room.

"One of these days she is going to seriously cop it." Ray fumed. "She can be as bad a Serena some times."

Lita laughed and returned to her spot on the floor, well behind Raye. "She means well. Still, I don't know why she just can't pick ONE song. She changes her tune more than Serena eats cookies."

Raye giggled, dropping her hands for the 20th time. "Tell me about it." Raising her hands again she regarded the fire. "Oh Sacred Fire, please show me Serena & Darien" twisting her hands she felt her mind shift into a trance, images of the apartment across town floating before her closed eyes.

Frowning slightly at the lack of Serena in her vision she pressed her hands tighter in front of her, searching deeper into the apartment. Catching sight of steam floating out from under what must be a bathroom door, Raye sighed deeply. "She's in the shower." Raye turned and regarded Lita.

"Alone?" Lita quirked an eyebrow, a cheeky smirk lighting her features.

Raye nodded a grin replacing the frown. "Alone." She confirmed. "Darien is asleep on the couch."

Lita nodded slowly, the grin slowly fading from her face. Tapping her chin thoughtfully she gazed into the still burning fire. "Was anything broken? You know furniture, vases, windows..."

Raye closed her eyes for a second, reviewing the images from before. "I didn't see anything." She mused a few moments later. "By the looks of the lack of mess they must be getting along. Strange."

"Very strange." Lita agreed. Turning as Mina's voice trailed into the room Lita cringed. "Does she have to go back to Glee songs _all the time_?" She moaned, reaching up to cover her ears.

Raye giggled her own hands reaching up to cover her ears as Mina's rendition of 'Don't Stop Believing' got louder by the second. "Totally agreed!"

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Serena sighed blissfully under the hot water. For as long as she could remember, a hot shower had always made her feel better. Stretching sore, stiff arms above her head she stretched her neck, thankful for the powerful stream of hot water, helping to loosen knots. Glancing around she paused when she noticed the shampoo and conditioner sitting on the shelf. _'Darien uses anti-frizz shampoo and conditioner!' _She thought, reaching out to study the container. Opening the bottle she squeezed a decent amount into her palm and proceeded to test how anti-frizz it really was.

20 minutes later, Serena slowly stepped out of the shower. Reaching for a towel, she wrapped it around her self before reaching for another one to wrap around her hair. Marveling at the size (it reached well past her shins!) Serena commenced the long process of drying her hair. Giving up after a few minutes, she maneuvered her hair into the towel, knotting on the top of her head. Slowly drying herself, she took her time getting dressed. Making a mental note to get her Dad to buy a heat lamp for her bathroom, Serena turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

Studying her pale face, she frowned as her stomach lurched. Frowning as her face paled more, she dove for the toilet, glad it was in the same room. Glad her hair was safely tucked up in the towel, Serena proceeded to empty her stomach of the yummy Chinese from hours earlier. Seriously, could her life get any worse?

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Darien woke to the sound of someone being sick. Noting that he seemed to be the only one in the room, he deduced it must be Serena. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he silently willed himself to get up and go see if she was alright. He was studying to be a Doctor after all, so he should be able to handle a sick meatball head.

Twisting his body, he slowly rose to his feet. Pushing through the dizzy spell, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Serena – are you alright?"

Frowning at the muffled response he tried again. "Serena, I need you to open the door."

"Darien" Serena sobbed back. "I don't think I can make it to the door."

Darien ran his hand through his hair. Spying the lock on the door he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Returning he picked the lock open (AN: We have those doors at home. Was great fun picking locked doors open as a child!). Pushing the door open, Darien felt his heart drop at the sight before him.

Serena was sprawled on the floor, her hands clutching the base of the toilet pan, towel falling from her hair, blonde hair splayed in all directions. Stepping over the mass of clothes he crouched down beside her. Reaching a hand forward, he pressed his hand against her forehead. Hissing at the heat radiating off her face, he leant back and patted her shoulder.

"Serena", he began softly. "I really need you to get up. You've got a violent temperature and I can't assess what else is wrong with you in this position."

Serena clutched at the pan tighter. "mmmhnmhnmnh" she mumbled in response, the towel falling into her eyes. "Texas hurts." She whispered.

Darien's draw dropped. This wasn't good. By the sounds of the last comment she was now delirious. Reaching out he slowly pulled her into a sitting position.

"I'm burning up for your love." Serena mumbled, her arms ignoring her efforts to steady the spinning and staying flopped against her body.

Darien gathered her into his arms and moved into the living room. Not hearing what she said, he sat on the sofa bed, her small body reclined in his arms. Glancing around the room he spied his Doctor's bag and began planning the best way to get it. Moving Serena onto the bed, he pushed her up against the cushions. "Serena, I need to get my bag. Can you sit her for me?"

Serena's eyes moved in and out of focus. "I'll try" she finally whispered.

Pushing through the pain in his limbs, Darien dove across the room and rushed back, the bag held tight in his right hand. Dropping it onto the bed, he rifled through it, searching until he found his thermometer. Moving to sit beside Serena he pressed the thermometer into her ear. Waiting for its confirmation beep, he pulled it back and blanched at the digit on the screen. Serena it seemed had a temperature of 39.6 Degrees Celsius.

Watching as her face paled more, Darien ran into the kitchen, returning with a bowl in time for Serena to throw up again. Pulling her hair back, he searched wildly for the phone with his free hand. Remembering a number scrawled on the bottom of the letter from Serena's friends, Darien dialed the number, impatiently tapping one foot while he waited for someone to answer.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"Hino Residence, Mina speaking!" Mina's sing-song voice floated down the phone.

"I'm taking Serena to the hospital." Darien got straight to the point. "Her temperature has spiked and she is throwing up. Can you girls meet me there? I don't know enough about her to admit her properly."

Darien pulled the phone from his ear at Mina's high pitched scream.

"Can the screaming Mina!" Raye's voice approached the phone. "Who is on the phone?"

Darien listened as Mina sobbed that Serena was dying and they all had to go sit by her bedside. Sighing, Darien repeated his previous comment louder, hoping Raye could hear over Mina's loud sobbing.

Turns out she could.

"Which hospital Darien?"

Darien pulled the bowl from Serena, satisfied that she was done being sick for now. "I'm taking her to Seattle Grace. It's where I am interning, so I know the Doctors there."

He heard Raye sigh softly. "You sound terrible." She commented.

Darien chuckled slightly. "That's not important. I'm really worried about Serena. I think she is really sick. I'll meet you guys at the hospital." Hanging up, Darien caught the beginning of Raye telling the disheveled Mina to collect herself. Dropping the phone onto the bed, Darien gripped the bowl with two hands and moved it into the bathroom. Quickly rinsing it out, he hurriedly tidied the bathroom. Glancing down at his attire, he rushed into his room and quickly changed into a more appropriate pair of track pants and matching hoodie.

Dropping his car keys and wallet into his pocket he dashed back into the living room and carefully lifted Serena into his arms. Frowning as she mumbled about dwarves and poisoned apples, Darien rushed from his apartment, hoping she could contain her throwing up until they reached the hospital. Clutching her tighter, Darien silently worried. She was fine earlier, so what could have changed to make her this sick? She had had a shower, but he had never heard of that making anyone violently ill before. It could be the lunch, but he wasn't sick so it couldn't be that. Hoping it wasn't swine flu; Darien impatiently shifted his weight, trying to will the elevator to descend faster.

Rushing out as the elevator stopped on the ground floor, Darien breezed past the reception desk. Ignoring the concerned comments and dove out into the carpark. Feeling the heat radiating off of Serena, Darien quickened his pace. He needed to get to the hospital and he needed to get there fast!

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

**Phew, another chapter down!**

**I am thinking about bringing Mercedes into the next chapter. She may have to be the Doctor at the hospital. *Evil laugh***

**What do you think? You're ideas / comments / thoughts would be greatly appreciated...so please feel free to contribute!**

**Please review. Your comments are like food to me and I like being full!**

**Cheers,**

**Bera_Moon. **


	13. Oops Too Late

**I am Baaaa-haaaaaack!**

**So here is another instalment of Flu Season.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Mercedes though…..and currently a bottle of water….go me!**

**Chapter 13: Oops…Too late.**

**

* * *

**

Darien hurried through the crowded carp park, balancing Serena in one arm as he ripped the keys from his pocket. Securing Serena into a more comfortable position, he pressed the button, having completely forgotten where he parked his car. Watching as two lights flashed several cars ahead of him, he hurried forwards.

"Slow down" Serena mumbled, her hand lifting slightly as if to stop him.

Darien slowed his pace and glanced down. Biting his bottom lip, he frowned worriedly at her red face, sweat sticking her fringe onto her forehead. Tightening his hold, he moved to the passenger side of his car and reached down the open the door. Slowly and carefully lowering her into the passenger seat, he buckled her seat belt and almost tripped in his haste to reach the drivers side.

"Are you still feeling nauseous? It's just I really like my leather the way it is and not vomit stained."

Serena snorted in disgust and slowly shook her head.

Starting the car, Darien reversed out of the park and zoomed out of the parking lot. Thankfully the hospital was only a short drive away.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Mina raced out the door, the girls following at a more subdued pace. Noticing no-one beside her in her haste, Mina turned and gaped at her friends.

"C'mon guys, Serena could be dying. We should be spending these last few precious moments with her. They could be her last." Mina finished the last bit of her sentence with a dramatic sob, her hand rising to rest against her heart in sorrow.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Mina, Darien is studying to be a Doctor. I am sure she is in capable hands and will be fine"

Mina dropped her hand. "But how do you knoooooow Amy? We have to hurry and find out!"

Lita held up a hand silencing the next wail from the Blonde Love Goddess. "Serena is Sailor Moon. I am sure if things were really that dire, than her scout abilities would have kicked in and we would have known." Thinking back to the time Raye was last sick, Lita remembered the way her communicator had glowed red until they were in her presence and could help her feel better. Pulling her communicator out of her pocket, she sighed softly at the lack of change in colour. Holding it out for Mina to see she smirked smugly. "See – no change."

Mina spun and stalked off in the direction of the car, her keys hanging from her fingers. "If you guys don't hurry I will leave without you." She called, breaking into a run.

Raye rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. "Does she have to do this EVERY TIME we decide to go somewhere?"

Amy giggled softly. "Don't worry Raye, she never actually follows through on her threat."

Lita snorted. "Its only cause she wants to show off her car some more."

"Hurry UP guys!" At Mina's loud complaint, they quickened their pace. Truth be told they were as worried about their leader as Mina. The sooner they got to the hospital and confirmed she was indeed not dying, the better.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Serena moaned weakly as Darien screeched to a stop outside the Emergency entrance. Grabbing his keys, jumped over the bonnet to get to Serena's side of the car. Throwing the door open, he ignored the death glare Serena was shooting and scooped her up into his arms. Shutting the door with his hip, he turned and all but ran into the hospital, skidding to a stop as Mercedes slowly sauntered towards him.

Feeling sweat start to form along his brow, he plastered what he hoped was a worried look on his face, hoping it was covering the distraught look from moments ago. "Mercedes!" he called, striding forward. "Serena has gotten worse – I would really like to admit her."

Mercedes frowned at the blonde girl snuggled against Darien's chest. Frowning at the content sigh, Mercedes raised her eyes to Darien's. "She looks fine to me."

Darien sighed audibly. "Her temperature spiked to 39.6 and she has been throwing up." Shifting her slightly, he noticed for the first time how light she was. Sure he had saved her from falling flat on her face more times than he could count, but he had never held her for an extended period, never noticing how much she _didn't_ weigh.

Mercedes sighed and pulled her light from her top pocket. Reaching forward, she turned Serena's face slightly, pulling back at the glare emanating from the blue orbs. _Such a different blue to Darien's_ she mused. "Bring her to exam room one and I'll have a look."

Darien tightened his hold a little bit. "I don't want an _exam room_ I want a _room._"

Serena frowned, trying to keep up with the conversation. "Same difference." She mumbled, feeling her already heated face, get hotter as his chest rumbled under her head in a chuckle.

"I'm saying I don't want her examined, I want her admitted!"

Mercedes sighed again and reached up to press a stressed hand to her forehead. "Fine!" she conceded. "But you're being admitted too!"

"Come again?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You heard me Darien. You are pretty sick also. I'll admit _Serena_ if you get admitted also."

Darien glanced down and watched as Serena's face started turning green again. "Ok….but you might want to hurry, I think she is going to throw up again….oops….too late." Darien retched slightly as Serena leant forward and threw up onto the ground, chunks of food spraying onto Mercedes shoes.

"Great!" Mercedes exploded turning and stomping away. Motioning to a nurse, she had a quick conversation, pointed to the pair behind her and stormed off.

"You couldn't have waited could you?" Darien mumbled, gingerly stepping over the mess on the floor to follow the smirking nurse.

Serena groaned, lifting a hand to cover her eyes, the spinning room starting to take its toll. "Probably." She murmured, pressing herself into Darien's arms as another chuckle rumbled against her ear.

Following the nurse up a small flight of stairs, he frowned at the direction she was taking them. "Why are we going to the paediatrics ward?"

The nurse stopped walking and turned to face Darien. "Mercedes is doing a Peds rotation and _apparently_ wants to in her words…'keep an eye on those two' so you are being placed on this ward."

Darien frowned. "Really?"

The nurse nodded. "Yup, so this way, hopefully there is a double room left, or you're gonna have to share with a few kids."

Darien groaned. Why was Mercedes making this difficult? Shaking his head, he silently wished there was a double room left. As much as he knew Serena would love sharing a room with kids, he really didn't want to. _Besides_ he thought, _how am I supposed to crack onto her if there is a kid in the room?_

Serena squeaked as Darien's hold wavered and he almost dropped her. Gripping onto his shirt, she chanced a hazy glance at his face. Glancing back down at her hands, she frowned. Why was his face so red?

* * *

**So, there you have it!**

**Another chapter posted. Not as happy with this one as I have been with others, but finally glad to post it. **

**I have started planning the ending…this has been going on for AGES and it is time to bring it to a close. Pretty excited about that though….first multi-chapter story that I will finish. No pressure or anything huh?**

**So I have a few other things that I am working on at the moment (did I mention I can multi-task?), so I will endeavour to post the remaining chapters ASAP!**

**Thank you all soooo much for your reviews. They make me smile every time my blackberry chimes!**

**Until next time!**

**Cheers,**

**Bera_Moon**


	14. Jealousy

**Hi everybody! **

**I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I am baaaa-haaaack with another chapter and a solution to the long waiting game. I now have a laptop! Meaning I can now sit in bed and update and not wait for a weekend or time off from work to sit and write another chapter. Let me tell you, sitting at a computer for 9 hours at work and then coming home to sit at a computer does not appeal to me. Sitting in bed however I can do (Which I am doing now…music blaring…gotta love it!)**

**Big thanks to all of you who took the opportunity to Review. It brings a happy smile to my face every time my Blackberry chimes with a new email. **

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**So, enjoy the next installment of Flu Season: Jealousy is a Green Eyed Monster with Bad Hair.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon. I do however, own a laptop! Big shout out to my Sisters Partner for surprising me with this AWESOME gift! Thanks Sean!**

**

* * *

**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Mercedes Murphy watched Darien follow Nurse Roberts, Serena safely tucked in his arms. Clutching the chart she was holding tighter against her chest she frowned. She had known Darien for 3 years now and not once had she ever seen him show such emotion to another person. Sure they had talked happily in the corridors and caught up for lunch at least once a week (at her insistence), but she had never seen anything shine in his blue eyes. It was like he was holding back any kind of emotion from the rest of the world.

But this Serena girl – she managed to bring out a whole other side of him that Mercedes had never seen. _She is going to be tough competition_, she thought, biting her lip. _Nothing I can't handle though. She is only a girl. Darien needs a real woman!_ With this resolve in mind, she strolled towards the Nurses station, a slight spring in her step.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Serena eyed Darien through heavy hooded eye lids. He had been walking fine one then minute, and then almost sending her crashing to the floor. Watching as his face returned to a normal colour, she frowned. _What had he been thinking about?_ Eying her rumpled PJ's and knotted hair, she bit her lip. _Can't have been me. I look a mess. Must have been that Mercedes girl. She would be perfect for Darien…not like me…_letting that thought trail off, she tuned back in to where she was going, snuggling a little bit deeper into Darien's arms, thankful when he didn't try and drop her again.

Darien shuffled along behind Nurse Roberts (he had read her name tag) a little apprehensive of where they were being taken. "Are we really going to be put on the Peds ward? Seems a little extreme doesn't it? I mean, Serena only has a bad case of the flu….." Darien trailed off coming to a sudden halt as Nurse Roberts stopped, her shoulders dropping slightly.

Sighing heavily, Nurse Roberts turned and started walking in the opposite direction. "You're right Dr Shields. This way."

Darien grinned slightly. "Any chance of a wheel chair? Serena is starting to get heavy." Ignoring her sound of protest, Darien smiled gratefully as a wheel chair was placed in front of him. Lowering Serena into the chair, he continued along behind the Nurse. "Don't take offence Serena, but even you can get heavy after a while."

Serena balled her fist, only just finding the energy for the said action. Feeling her stomach churn again, she reached a heavy hand up and squeezed Darien's. "I think I am going to be – " Before she could finish the sentence, she lurched forward, spraying more sickness onto the floor. Watching as her hair dangled dangerously close to the mess, she groaned and attempted to lift its heavy mass.

"Let me get that!" Darien reached forward and pulled the large tangled mess that was her hair behind her, tucking it between the chair and her back. Glancing around he spied a shelf of medical supplies and brought a cloth and a dish back, incase she couldn't wait until they got to the room. "Clean up on isle 3!" he joked, hoping to bring a smile.

Serena didn't disappoint, her face slowly changing into a very weak smile. "Thanks." She whispered. Wiping at her mouth, she turned tear filled eyes to Darien. "What's wrong with me Darien?"

Darien moved behind her and kept pushing her wheel chair, spying the Nurse up ahead, waiting. "I'm not sure Sere. But don't worry; this is a good hospital, full of good Doctors. I'm sure you will be fine and back to annoying me in no time." Thankful she couldn't see his face, he let the worry he was feeling shine through. _It's got to be swine flu._ He thought, thinking over the symptoms. _She will be fine though. She has to be._ Following Nurse Roberts into a vacant double room, he stopped the chair at the bed next to the window. Helping Serena onto the bed, he turned as Nurse Roberts helped Serena change out of her ruined PJ's and into a hospital gown.

"I'll be back in a minute Dr Shields. Why don't you help make Serena more comfortable?" Turning, Nurse Roberts left the room, disappearing down the corridor, no doubt to collect a fresh chart to start filling with information.

Turning to face Serena, he felt his heart break at how sick she really looked. On an ordinary day, the sun basically shone from Serena. Her hair glowed, eyed shone, skin glittered. She was truly a sight to behold. The girl before him was a shadow. She was pale; her hair was matted and stuck to her neck and parts of her back, eyes though still a bright blue had lost their sparkle. Scratching his head in thought, he considered which part to start with. Knowing how precious she was about her hair, he turned to a door which he assumed lead to a bathroom (he was right) and rummaged through the draws, hoping a previous patient had left a brush behind.

Finding one, he returned to the room and eyed Serena's hair with trepidation. To say there was a lot would be a major understatement. "Why don't you sit forward and I'll slide in behind you. Then you can lean back." At her slight nod, he helped her sit forward and moved in behind her. Starting with the ends, he started the long task of brushing her hair.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Mina was barreling through the streets of Seattle, hurrying to get them all to the hospital, where she was sure Serena was taking her last breath.

"MINA! SLOW DOWN!" Raye shouted above the too loud music, Lady Gaga quickly drowning out her words. Reaching forward she hit pause, holding her hand up as Mina began to protest. "Mina" she tried, trying to sound calm. "Slow down. Serena is at a hospital, where there are a whole bunch of Doctors to take care of her. What use are we going to be if YOU KILL US ALL?"

Mina blushed heavily and lightly tapped the brake, instantly slowing the car to a more respectable pace. "Sorry. I'm just really worried about her. She never gets sick."

Raye pressed a comforting hand onto Mina's shoulder. "She will be fine." She reiterated. _I hope_.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Mercedes signed her last chart with a flourish and smiled happily. Now that the small amount of paperwork she had was done, she could go and check on Darien and Serena. Frowning at the thought of the other girl spending more alone time with Darien, she tucked her pen into her top pocket and strode out of the Doctors lounge.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, she hurried to the Nurses station on level 1. "Which room is Dr Shields in?"

"He has been moved to Ward 7 Dr Murphy. Nurse Roberts felt this was a better choice." Shrinking back at the fierce glare on said Doctor's face, she took a couple of steps back, before pouncing on the phone, which chose that exact moment to save her from Dr Murphy's famous temper.

"Is that right?" she asked. Feeling a twitch coming, she turned and fled down the corridor. Angrily stabbing the elevator button, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the wall. "_He has been moved to Ward 7_" she mimicked, under her breath. "Better huh? I'll show them better!" Stepping into the now stopped elevator, Mercedes chuckled, the sound echoing in the empty space. "Darien isn't going to even remember Serena by the time I am done with him!" Hitting the button for floor 2, she watched as the doors closed.

People often referred the jealous emotion to a 'Green eyed monster with bad hair'. Clearly, they had never met Mercedes Murphy.

When Mercedes Murphy wanted something.

She got it.

Every time.

As the elevator lurched upwards, Mercedes felt her cheeks relax into a smile. Serena would soon be a thing of the past. And Darien would finally be hers.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Across town, Mina suddenly slammed on the brakes, startling the other girls in the car.

"MINA!" Raye screeched, throwing her hands out to prevent smashing into the dashboard.

Mina turned to the three other girls in the car. "Sorry guys, this intense feeling of doom just settled over me and I couldn't help it."

Lita frowned. "Mina, what are you talking about? Raye gets the feelings of doom."

Mina nodded gravely. "She gets battle doom feelings. I get _love_ doom feelings."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Love doom?" she questioned, starting to doubt the girl's sanity.

Mina nodded, flashing her famous 'V' sign. "I am the love scout after all." Turning back to the road, she gripped the steering wheel tighter and concentrated on the feelings. "I think something bad is going to happen at the hospital."

Raye gasped. "Mina, what do you mean _'something bad is going to happen at the hospital_?"

Mina pressed the accelerator, lurching the car forward. "No time to explain! Someone is going to try and steal Darien from Serena and we have to stop it!" Weaving through traffic, Mina urged the car forward. Whoever was trying to come between Serena and Darien was going to cop it.

Nobody interfered in Mina's plans and got away with it!

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

**Phew, this was smashed out in**** 2 hours (WOO GO ME!) Kudos to the Glee Cast, Evanescence and Eminem for being the inspiration for this chapter. (strange music combination I know, but hey, they fed my Muse nicely and helped me write this).**

**So, this has taken on a new twist. Didn't really have this in mind when I started typing, but after starting this chapter with about 4 different scenarios (and deleting them all) I let this one flow from my fingers. **

**Well, next chapter will see a confrontation between Mina (and the Scouts) and Mercedes – which should be interesting. What happens when you throw a Love Goddess, Fire Priestess, Amazon Goddess and Brainiac in with a Jealous Doctor? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh….and PUH-LEASE review! My muse needs them. Like **_**really**_** needs them!**

**Cheers,**

**Bera_Moon.**

**P.S...to update you on my love life (or lack of...) there is this amazingly CUTE guy that i have randomly bumped into twice now. The first time was on a flight from Brisbane to Adelaide (where we sat for 2.5 hours with out shoulders pressed together...BLISS!), only thing is i was a blubbering mess...he casually mentioned that we might have a spare seat between us and all i could do was smile and spit what i _hope_ was English back. THEN before he fell asleep he was reading the book i was reading...while i was trying to read it. Could have been because i was giggling like a 13 yr old school girl...*sigh* one will never know. Anyway, so he slept for the remainder of the flight, so i was able to look at him as much as i wanted. Then when we landed, i grabbed my bag and high tailed it out of there. Don't know what came over me!**

**So then the SECOND time (which was a week later) i was in the same corporate box as him (we were at an AFL - Aussie football - game) and i found out his name is Aaron and he plays Basketball. But i STILL couldn't say anything. I was with my dad so i couldn't even casually walk over and sit next to him. Spent the whole night blushing and stealing glances at him. He probably thinks i am a short (i came up to his shoulder in flats and i am 168cm...he is a GIANT!) mute moron, who spends their whole life red in the face and unable to string a sentence together!**

**BUT, i am eagerly awaiting our third interaction, by which time i am hoping i have overcome my fear of talking to him and will be able to hold a decent conversation. Its weird cause i work with 20 guys and i can quite easily talk to them, but both times when i saw him, i couldn't even say HI. I like to think it is fate. Hoping so anyway...cross your fingers for me!**


	15. Supernatural Rituals

**YAY! Two updates in TWO days! To be honest I have never been more inspired to write than I have this weeke****nd. I went on a 2hr walk with my Dad (now can't walk properly…..) and was thinking about what I am going to write the whole time I was stumbling along!**

**I have to thank Supernatural for being an inspiration for this chapter. I have been re-watching Seasons 1-4 with my Sister (who I will happily say is now hooked! *sigh* Dean is sooooooo HOT!) And wanted to include it somehow.**

**When not watching Supernatural, I have also been watching my Sailor Moon DVD's and falling in love with them all over again. They give me hope that my soul mate is out there being all surly and drinking large amounts of coffee, while waiting for me to launch myself into his life (thankfully without a low test score….seeing as I have been out of school for 6 years now and Serena was 14…which was like 10 years ago for me….yeah….) and bring sunshine and lollipops!**

**But enough about me, onto the next Chapter, which I would like to Dedicate to 'Goddess of the Moonlit Sky'. Your review made me smile when I read it this morning and I totally agree….everyone needs love. ****Especially**** us Fic Writers!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own AWESOME Prada Sunglasses. Ah, my pride and joy!**

**Chapter 15: Supernatural Rituals.**

**

* * *

**

SMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Andrew stood outside the hospital room, watching with bated breath as Darien lovingly brushed Serena's hair. He had never seen a look of pure devotion on his friends face (hell on anyone's face) before. It was almost scary how much emotion was clearly visible on a face that never showed any.

Almost.

Reaching over, he grasped his girlfriend's hand, pulling her to his side, removing his hand to wrap it around her shoulder. "It's lucky we were so close." He murmured.

Rita nodded and slowly tore her eyes away from the couple. "I know. I still don't understand why Mina demanded we stand here and 'stop the crazy Doctor from entering'.

Andrew chuckled slightly. "Me neither. But the girls are like sisters to me and Darien is like a brother. If something is going to harm any of them, I have to try and do something."

Rita smiled at her boyfriend and leant forward to press a loving kiss to his cheek. "Wish we knew what this Doctor looked like."

Andrew nodded in agreement, turning his eyes back to Darien and Serena. "Me too Rita. Hopefully the girls aren't too much longer. Do you think we should go in?"

Rita tilted her head slightly and regarded the couple. "I think we should leave them be." She whispered softly. Stepping away she tugged Andrew down the hall to a row of chairs. "We can wait here until they arrive."

"Good idea." Moving over he lowered himself onto one of the chairs, pulling Rita down beside him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder again, he smiled happily. "I'm glad Darien is finally realizing his feelings for Serena. I think she will be good for him."

Rita giggled. "He definitely needs it."

Andrew smirked. "Definitely." Pressing a kiss to Rita's temple, he turned his head in both directions, sighing thankfully at the empty corridor. To be honest he had no idea what he was going to do if the Doctor showed up. Just how was he going to manage to stall her until the girl's arrived? Not to mention what the girls were going to do when they confronted her. Shivering slightly at the thought, he silently hoped they hurried. The sooner this was over and done with, the better.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Mina screeched the car to a stop outside a hardware store and leapt out of the driver's seat. Tearing across the parking lot, she ignored the horrified stare of the public, who watched the crazy blonde rush through moving traffic to get inside the store.

"What is she up to now?" Lita groaned, straightening her hair for the thousandth time. Why Mina insisted on having the top down was beyond her. All it did was mess everyone's hair up and cause Amy and Raye's normally pale skin, to redden dangerously.

"I don't think we want to know." Amy muttered, desperately attempting to shield her arms from the sun. Admitting defeat, she slumped back against the car seat and glared at nothing in particular.

"I don't think we will have to wait to find out." Raye called, watching as Mina hurried back to the car, her arms full of bags. "What is going on Mina? I swear sometimes you are MORE of a Meatball Head than Serena."

Mina threw the items in the boot of the car and leapt into the front seat, not bothering to check if everyone was ready before pulling out into traffic and continuing onto the hospital. "You'll find out soon Raye. Right now I am trying to get us to Serena so we can stop true love from being interrupted. Makes me sick to my stomach that someone can just attempt to stop true love. When I get my hands on that….that…._thing_, I swear I am going to hurt her!"

Raye felt her mouth drop open. Not since the Silver Millenium had she ever heard Mina talk like that. The Love Princess and Leader of the Internal Scouts had been a fierce warrior, the one who often called all the shots in battle. The reincarnated version was slightly more subdued, still calling the shots (when Serena wasn't in control) but less scary.

Lita was thinking along the same lines as Raye. She couldn't remember everything from 1000 years ago, but she could still remember Mina's position in the Scouts. She was the Second in Command, the double Serena if she had to be, and the one who _always_ ensured the Princess' safety. Even if it cost her own while she was at it.

Mina continued to mutter under her breath, breaking at least 100 road rules, finally barreling into the hospital underground carpark. "Perfect" she muttered and she pulled into a park and shut off the engine. Glancing around she smirked at the entrance to the basement, to her right, hidden behind a large door. Jumping out of the car, she retrieved her bags and tapped her foot impatiently at the girls, who were taking far too long to get out of the car.

"Hurry up guys! I managed to get Andrew and Rita to watch over Serena and Darien, but I don't trust them to be able to hold the _thing_ off for long. And I need a bit of time to perform this."

"Perform what Mina?" Amy asked, softly shutting her door behind her.

"Why, a spell of course!"

Lita paused mid step, causing Raye to stumble into her. "I'm going mad. Did I just hear you say you're going to perform a spell? You're not a Witch Mina. You're a Scout."

Mina smiled brightly. "I know that Silly. That's why this is going to work so perfectly. Unlike Sam & Dean, I have the power of Venus behind me."

"Sam and….Dean…..Mina! You are not going to try and summon the Doctor are you? You do know Supernatural is only a TV show. That none of it is real…..right?"

Mina waved a hand impatiently. "Less talking, more walking." Turning she stalked in the direction of the large door. "Lita, can you please do the honors?"

Lita sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, is that all I'm good for? Opening doors?" Reaching forward, she tugged on the handle, her face creasing in concentration as it refused to budge. "What the?" She murmured, trying again.

"Never thought I would see the day." Raye commented, moving forward to help the Amazon Goddess. "What kind of door is this?"

Amy pulled her computer out and studied the door for a moment. "Guys…" she called.

Lita ignored Amy and continued to tug on the door.

"GUYS…." Amy tried again.

Raye glared at the door and kicked it, hoping that would help.

It didn't.

"GUYS!" Amy screamed, finally getting their attention. "That's the exit. The entrance is on the other side!"

"Why didn't you say so?" Mina stomped out of sight, the sounds of her grumbling carrying over to the girls.

"I tried…..OH never mind!" Following the blonde scout, Amy tucked her computer back into her bag.

"That's the Exit." Raye repeated, feeling her face crack into a smile. "Well that explains a lot!" Giggling, she looped her arm with Lita and slowly followed Amy and Mina.

Lita snorted. "We still should have been able to open the door. As soon as this is over, I am seriously hitting the gym. Clearly I have to do more weights."

Raye smiled up at her friend. "Speak to Chad….I am sure he would love a gym buddy. Besides, I know he has some friends at the gym who are _really_ cute!"

Lita giggled. "Awesome." Turning the corner, she gasped at the sight before her. While they had been walking, Mina had been drawing on the ground with chalk, intricate symbols covering the floor of the basement. Watching as Amy lit the 4 candles, she frowned. "Amy, why are you helping?"

Amy shrugged and lowered a lit candle onto the floor, making sure it was in the centre of the half circle. "It's not going to work, but I didn't want to upset her. Figured I would just indulge her."

Lita nodded and found a set well out of the way. "What are we going to do if this works?"

Raye shrugged. "We don't even know what she is doing to know if it is going to work. Guess we will just have to wait and see."

Mina looked up from the book she had pulled out of her sub space pocket. "I am summoning her true form. So I know what to look for." At their blank looks she elaborated. "Look, the only thing that would honestly try and come between true love would have to be a monster. I plan on seeing what this monster looks like and then kicking its ass back to where it came from."

Amy placed the last candle onto the floor and handed Mina the matches. Moving back she took her place beside her friends. "This should be interesting." She muttered.

Mina lit a match and muttered a few words in Latin before throwing the matches into a pot of crushed yellow chalk. Closing her eyes she kept chanting, hurriedly opening them as an image flashed before her eyes. "Wow." She whispered. "She is pretty!"

Lita fell over in shock. "Pretty?"

Mina nodded, leaning forward to cover the chalk dust with a large bowl. "She is gorgeous. She must be who Serena was talking about. Hmmm…." She trailed off thoughtfully. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Raye raised a hand to her head, feeling another head ache coming on. "Mina. Let me get this straight…..Someone is trying to come between Serena and Darien who is NOT a monster, but a really pretty girl?"

Mina nodded. "Yup. Which is going to be tricky. We can't just banish her, we are going to have to do it the non-scout way."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Come on Raye. I'm sure you want to see Serena happy as much as I do."

Raye sighed heavily and glanced at her two other friends. "What do you think girls? Should we help Mina?"

Amy smiled. "It is for Serena after all. Plus I know if either one of us were in this situation, she would help in a heartbeat."

Lita nodded in agreement.

Raye dropped her head, admitting defeat. "Fine Mina. We'll help. You have to clean this up –" Raye trailed off, watching in disbealief as Mina waved her hand and made everything disappear. "Mina – what – everything – gone!"

Mina smirked and flashed her famous 'V' sign. "Power of Venus." She said, like it was then most obvious thing ever. "Come on everyone!" Throwing open the entrance to the hospital, she raced up the stairs.

Calmly walking over to the elevator, Raye pressed the up button. "Wonder how many flights she will go up, before she realizes we are not there?"

"$10 says 4."

"You're on Lita. I say 2" Shaking the Green Scouts hand she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Watching as the doors closed, Raye smirked as Mina's shriek carried down the stairs. "Would you say that's 2 flights Lita?"

Groaning, Lita pulled a $10 note out of her purse. Handing it over, she glared at the Fire Priestess.

Amy shook her head in disappointment. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that Gambling is an addiction that should be taken seriously?" Smiling at their amused expressions she shrugged. "Besides, I'd say Mina had only gone 3, so that would make _both_ of you incorrect. But, then again, that's just my opinion."

Sighing heavily, Raye handed the money back to Lita. "I hate it when she is right."

Lita laughed. "Which is all the time!" Placing then money back into her purse, Lita moved forward as the Elevator came to a stop. Stepping out she grinned at the red faced Mina standing puffing before them. "Have a nice run?"

Mina blew a wayward strand of hair out of her face, before spinning on her heel and storming away. Pausing at the Reception desk for a moment, she briefly spoke to the Nurse before turning and storming back. "Serena is on ward 7, which is on Level 2." Moving past the girls, she pressed the 'UP' button. "Apparently, according to the Nurse, Dr Murphy (who must be the girl Serena was talking about) has been muttering about Serena. They reckon she is in taking her obs now."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "How did you find that out in the time you were there?"

Mina smiled brightly, clearly over her grump from moments before. "We had a quick conversation. Turns out she can talk as fast as I can!"

Horrified at the thought of another person able to talk as fast as Mina AND Serena, Amy paled slightly. "That is strange that Dr Murphy is taking her obs. Normally they get the Nurses to do it."

Lita cracked her knuckles dangerously. "She better not hurt Serena!" Rushing into the now vacant elevator, Lita jabbed at the '2' button. This girl was seriously going to get it.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Meanwhile back in Serena's room, Darien was finishing brushing her hair, satisfied that it had gained some of its shine back. Gathering it all up, he smiled as Serena let out a soft snore and leaned back into his embrace. Blushing slightly, he moved out from behind her and lowered her back against the pillows. Pulling the covers over her small body, he reached down and brushed a hand across her cheek, surprised when a small smile graced her features.

"Darien." Mercedes called from the doorway, having snuck past a now kissing Andrew and Rita. "I'm here to take Serena's obs."

Darien frowned slightly and turned to face his colleague. "You are? What happened to Nurse Roberts?"

"She got stuck with another patient." She lied smoothly. "Figured I'd do it, so we can run some tests and see what is wrong with Serena."

Darien nodded slowly and moved back to sit on the other bed. "You don't mind if I watch do you?"

"Actually, I do. You'll just make me nervous. Plus I'd hate to _accidentally_ hurt Serena." Pulling the curtain closed between the two beds, she regarded the sleeping Serena. "Now we wouldn't want that would we Darien?"

"I guess not." Darien mumbled. Frowning at the peach curtain now separating him from Serena, Darien thought back to the thousand times he had seen Mercedes take a patients obs, while she had still been an intern. Not once had she ever denied someone watching her work. Hell, it was the complete opposite. Often calling people over to show how good she was at taking blood without causing a bruise and how her bedside manner was second only to Darien's.

Standing as a whimper was heard from Serena; he pulled the curtain back and gasped at the sight before him. Mercedes was holding Serena's arm quite forcefully and had clearly make several attempts to find a vein, for Serena's arm was already showing slight signs of a bruise. Meeting Serena's sleep filled scared eyes, he stepped forward.

"Do you want some help?"

Mercedes smiled brightly. "I'm fine Darien. Just having a little trouble finding a vein. But…got it!" Holding Serena's arm out proudly, she showed the needle in Serena's arm, the vial attached to it easily filling with blood.

"Darien." Serena whispered, trying to lift her other hand.

Darien moved forward and lifted her small hand into his own. Squeezing slightly he smiled at the sick blonde. "Don't worry Serena. Mercedes is one of the good ones and will take excellent care of you! Now if you will excuse me for a moment, nature calls!" Backing away he turned and moved into the ensuite bathroom, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Mercedes smiled, thankful he was finally leaving her alone with her competition. "Took his sweet time!" she muttered. Glancing down at Serena, she pulled the vial off of the needle, and carefully removed the needle from her arm. Despite her anger at this girl, she was not going to physically hurt her; she was a Doctor after all. She was just going to warn her away.

"What do you want from me?" Serena muttered, eyeing the Doctor with trepidation.

"I want you to stay away from Darien." At Serena's startled gasp she smiled. "You heard me. I can tell he has feelings for you and I'm hoping I have caught them early enough before you have done any lasting damage."

Serena laughed, the sound morphing into coughs seconds later. Accepting the water Mercedes pushed into her hand, she took a deep sip. "Darien has feelings for me?"

Mercedes nodded. "But not for long. Now when he comes back I want you to send him away. I have another room – a _single_ room I can put him in, then I can work my magic and he will forget you ever existed!"

Serena pushed herself a little higher on her pillows. "Excuse me?" she rasped. "I will do NO such thing."

Mercedes leant over the small girl, thankful to have height and health at her advantage. "You will if you know what's good for you."

"Is that a threat?"

Mercedes stood up straight at the new voice from the doorway. "Depends on who is asking. I'd say it's more of a promise if you ask me." Laughing as Lita wrapped her arms around Mina, successfully holding her back, Mercedes turned fully, facing the four girls crowding the doorway. "And who might you be?"

"We." Mina spat. "Are Serena's friends. I recommend you back away from Serena, if you know what's good for you!"

Mercedes laughed again. "I'll do no such thing. In fact, I may instead just call security and have you all escorted from the building. I have been waiting too long for Darien to let this opportunity past."

"Lita!" Mina shouted. "Let me at her! Seriously!"

Lita held tighter to the Love Goddesses body, firmly holding her in place. "I don't think so Mina. Serena will never forgive us if we hurt her."

Amy snorted and strode past the two struggling girls. Walking straight over to Mercedes, she surprised the whole room by reaching over and swiftly slapping the girl on the face, the sound startling Andrew and Rita apart (who were _still_ kissing) and Darien from the bathroom.

"And you call yourself a Doctor!" she spat, before calmly walking back over to her friends.

"Go Amy!" Raye crowed, clapping her hands.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"What is going on here?" Darien shouted from the doorway of the bathroom, startling the group, hands firmly crossed over his chest. "I leave the room for two minutes and someone is getting slapped?"

Mina broke free of Lita's grasp and pointed an accusing finger at Mercedes. "She threatened Serena! You think we were just going to stand by and let her do that?"

Darien frowned and turned to his friend. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes blushed. "I didn't _threaten_ her Darien. Just merely issued a warning." She shrugged and avoided his eyes.

"A warning." Darien repeated. "What did you need to warn Serena about?"

Serena coughed again, taking another sip of her water. "She likes you Darien. She sees me as a threat."

Darien laughed out loud, startling everyone in the room. "She sees you as a threat?" The second the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them, watching as Serena's face fell, her blue eyes filling with tears. Crossing the room, he pulled Serena's hand into his own. "I didn't mean it like it came out." He murmured softly.

"How did you mean them Darien?" Andrew moved into the room.

Darien faltered. What did he mean? "I don't know Andrew. The words just kind of fell out. I'm not sure why I said them."

Serena nodded sadly and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I think you should find another room Darien. I don't think my arm can take it anymore."

Blue met Blue in a silent battle. One set of eyes, pleading to make an explanation, to offer a reason for the harsh words and laugh, while the other set refused to see reason and silently pleaded to be left alone.

Standing, Darien stumbled from the room, Andrew following moments later. Turning back at the door way, he turned to Raye who had still not yet made it fully into the room. "I'll work on Darien, you work on Serena." Leaving the room, he hurried down the corridor.

"I think you should leave too." Addressing the Doctor still standing in the room, Serena glared. "I think you have done enough damage. I'll be expecting another Doctor."

Nodding, Mercedes clutched the blood sample in her hands and slowly left the room, glad to be doing so as the emotions swirling in the small room were overwhelming. Labeling the sample, she bit her lip. Turning back, she watched as the four girls all surrounded the now sobbing blonde.

What had she done?

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

**WOAH! ****9 pages in about two hours! GO ME!**

**In all honesty, I have not planned what is going on with this Fic. I was sitting here, blankly watching music on youtube, when this came to me and I just let my fingers do the talking.**

**So, I am already planning the next chapter (might even start it now and see how I go!) and am thinking of who the new Doctor is going to be….might even write myself into it….haha….maybe!**

**I hope you all like it! I can feel it is slowly winding to a close, probably 4-5 more chapters to go (I feel 20 is a nice number to stop at).**

**Thankyou ALL for your wonderful reviews! They make me soooo happy each time I read them!**

**Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes guys. I read through this about 5 times and corrected all that showed up, but I hope I didn't miss any.**

**Hugs, ki****sses and Strawberry Shortcake for everyone!**

**Cheers,**

**Bera_Moon**

**P.S, I am not sure if I will be able to update this week. I have a jam packed week full of Physio, Best Friend's sisters 18th birthday dinner, family dinner, 2 Gym sessions (if i'm not too exhausted from work), then 18th birthday Party, BUT I will see how I go. My muse has been visiting me at work lately (I have started a new SM Fic & a Harry Potter Fic) with all kinds of inspiration, so she may be kind to you all and help me put together another chapter. Fingers Crossed...again!**


	16. You BIT me?

**HOOORAY! Another Update!**

**So I shall leave the long AN for the bottom of this chapter and get right into the next chapter…..**

**Here it is: You BIT me?**

**Disclaimer: So I checked and I still don't own Sailor Moon (bummer), I do however own Doctors Munro and Rockworth. BOOYAH!**

**P.S, I am eternally grateful to everyone who reviewed. Words cannot express how happy reading all your reviews made me. Thanks heaps guys!**

**P.P.S, I have included a little more of the other scouts in this chapter. I seriously had no control over that though…..full kudos to my muse. She sure can be persuasive when she wants to be!**

**

* * *

**

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Serena sobbed into her hands, oblivious to the four friends surrounding her, their faces all creased with worry. She wasn't sure why Darien's words had hurt her so much. She should have been used to it by now. They had been insulting each other for 3 years now that today should have been no different.

Right?

Serena took a shuddering breath, halting her sobs. That wasn't right. Perhaps a week ago his words would have been fitting. She would have taken them with a grain of salt and hurled her own insult back.

But not today.

Not after he had spent the last 24 hours taking care of her. Showing her a softer side she wasn't sure he had.

Today his words stung.

Serena furiously wiped at her eyes, now angry at his words. How dare he laugh at her being the cause of another girl's jealousy! She was pretty. She had been told many a time by her friends and family. Why just last week she had turned down a date with a very cute guy.

Pausing mid wipe, Serena thought back to the moment. She had declined his date, she remembered, because at that moment Darien had entered the Arcade and sent her the strangest look that the thought of accepting the date had made her feel _guilty_ for some reason. So she smiled politely, said 'No' to the date and promptly left.

Had she waited a few more moments, she would have seen a relieved expression cover her apparent nemesis' face.

That would have perhaps helped prevent the incident from moments before.

Perhaps.

"Serena?" Raye tentatively reached out a hand, gently pressing it against Serena's forearm. "Are you Ok sweetie?"

Serena shook her head, choking back another painful sob, pulling back slightly to wrap her arms tight around herself.

"Do you need a hug?"

At her affirmative nod, all four scouts leant forward and wrapped their arms around their hurting leader. Pouring all of their positive emotion into the broken girl, they all breathed sighs of relief as her sobs slowly stopped, being replaced by hic-ups moments later.

"I don't – hic – know what – hic – came over – hic – me!"

Mina smiled and reached over to brush hair off of Serena's cheek. "You're sick and not thinking straight. Besides what Darien said _was_ a little out of line. Not to mention that Doctor." Mina sighed. "Don't worry Sere – everything will work out."

"You – hic – think?"

Mina smiled knowingly and flashed her 'V' sign again. "I know!"

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

Down the hall in a new room, Darien was in a fairly similar conundrum. But where Serena was surrounded by her four friends drawing strength from their love for her, Darien was sitting alone, the heavy weight of what he said crashing down on him. His own guilt was so heavy; he was oblivious to the angry glare resting on him, courtesy of his best friend.

"What have I done?" he moaned into the silence of the room.

"I think you went too far Darien."

Darien lifted his head, suddenly recalling Andrew being in the same room. "I have haven't I?"

Andrew nodded and crossed the room to fall beside his best friend. "You have to fix this Darien."

Darien nodded again, suddenly finding his throat very dry and closed up. Lifting worried eyes to his friend, he gestured, unable to find the right words to say.

Understanding, Andrew reached out and pressed a hand to his shoulder. "Apologizing would be a good start."

Darien froze and glanced over to Andrews's girlfriend, who was leaning casually against the door frame. "What do I say?" he whispered.

Rita pushed off of the wall and moved to crouch in front of Darien. "You will know when the time is right." Standing up she turned and moved to the edge of the room, pausing she glanced back. "I'm gonna go check on Serena. When I come back, you better have something nice to say."

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"Why did I think he was different?" Serena fumed, now well and truly past her tears. "Why did I let him get to me?"

Lita cracked her knuckles and glared menacingly at a passing orderly, satisfied when he gasped and ran past the room. "Want me to go 'talk' to him?"

Serena sighed and slowly shook her head, instantly regretting it when pain struck and her vision blurred slightly. Moaning softly, she lifted a weak hand to her forehead and rubbed slightly.

Mirroring the action, Amy reached forward and pressed her hand over Serena's, pulling back sharply at the heat beneath her hand. "Serena!" she scolded. "You should be resting, your temperature must have spiked again. I'm going to go and find a Doctor." Breezing out of the room, she disappeared down the hall, returning moments later, a pretty blonde beside her.

"Hi Serena. I'm Doctor Anders. Amy tells me you're burning up again." Stepping close to Serena she dropped a chart onto the bed and reached out to press her hand to her forehead. "Feels like you are." Glancing down she frowned at the bruise marring her elbow. "I know your last experience with a needle wasn't pleasant, but I need to get an IV into you."

Serena bit back a sob remembering the way Mercedes had struggled to find a vein and turned part of her arm into a pin cushion. "I just won't watch" she whispered, turning her head away.

Doctor Anders eyed the distraught girl speculatively. "I'll try and make this as quick as possible. Perhaps if your friends could give us a minute."

Serena lifted her hand to stop the argument she knew was going to follow from her friends. "It's ok guys. It will only take a minute. Mina!" Serena narrowed her gaze at her blonde friend. "Stop crying! It's just a needle."

Mina nodded, tears spilling out of her sky blue eyes. "I know Serena." She wailed. "It's just, now you will have to stay here forever! My Aunt had one of those put in and she never left!"

Serena felt her jaw drop and distracted by Mina's obvious concerns, missed the insertion of the needle into her hand, the tube for the IV following shortly after. "I'll be fine Mina."

Mina shook her head, not convinced. "That's what my Aunt said too!"

Serena closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "Snap out of it V!" She screeched, startling the sobbing girl into silence. "You are not going to help me get better, by sobbing!"

Raye lifted a hand to stifle her laughter and carefully schooled her features into mild concern. "Serena is right Mina. Calm down."

Mina fell heavily onto the spare twin bed and shrugged off the arm Lita tried to wrap around her. "I'm Sorry Serena."

Serena went to move her hand and noticed for the first time, the IV attached. "Wha –" she started, lift tired eyes to the Doctor.

"They provided the distraction I needed. Now, this will help keep your fluids up, but in a short while I will change it over and give you come antibiotics, see if we can't shake this flu." Smiling kindly, she patted Serena's knee, wrote some information on the chart and promptly left the room, narrowly missing Rita.

Rita moved into the spot Doctor Anders had been standing in moments before and lowered herself into the chair. "How are you feeling?"

Serena coughed slightly. "Like I have been run over by a bus, then reversed over, then driven over again, all while encased in concrete."

Rita giggled. "So not very well then?" At Serena's affirmative nod, she smiled, said smile faltering at Serena's next question.

"How is Darien?"

"Why are you asking about that sleaze bag Serena?"

"He was just as sick as me Lita."

Rita patted the hand resting on her blankets, understanding washing over her. "He is fine Serena. Extremely angry at himself, but Ok."

Serena settled back onto her pillows, a troubled smile gracing her features. Suddenly exhausted, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Feeling the strong hands of sleep take hold, she gave in, the soothing touch of Rita's hand the last thing she focused on, before everything went black.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"It's about time she went to sleep." Mina jumped up off the bed, her face still red from her tears but eyes bright and shining with a renewed force. "Right, so how are we going to fix this?"

Raye fell heavily onto the bed Mina had just vacated. "Why don't you just leave this Mina? It's up to Darien to fix this now."

"If I let him into the room that is…." Lita trailed off dangerously.

"We have toooooo!" Mina whined. "Look, Darien is as stubborn as a Tree."

"Ox." Amy corrected.

"Right! As an Ox. He is going to need help."

"But why bother Mina?"

Mina gasped, shocked at the lack of enthusiasm from Raye. "Raye!" she scolded. "How can you say something like that? Those two stubborn morons are made for each other. Seeing as they cannot get their act together and let some annoying Doctor get in the way, we are going to have to intervene."

"I have to agree with Mina." Rita moved to stand beside the blonde goddess. "Andrew filled me in on the plan you guys had – wasn't that the whole reason behind it, to make them finally realise their feelings for each other and force them to act upon them?"

Raye nodded slowly. "But look what happened? We tried and failed!"

"Look at it as a set back Raye. The day isn't over yet, there is still time."

"Yeah!" Mina Cheered. "What Amy said!" Dancing on the spot, she clasped her hands together twirling dramatically. "This is a set back that is totally fixable!" She sung, dancing harder as Lita joined her.

Taking a wide birth around the now break-dancing pair, Rita sat down beside Raye. "I'm gonna need your help with Darien Raye. He needs another person who will not take 'No' for an answer to push him into coming in here."

Laughing as Lita pulled Mina into a headlock for bumping into her, Raye nodded. "Alright Rita. But lets go now, I don't think you want to see what happens ne – " Raye trailed off as Mina swiftly bit Lita's arm to force her to let go.

"You BIT me?" Lita screeched.

"You had me in a headlock."

"But you bit me."

"You deserved it."

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOOOOO!"

"GIRLS!" Amy swiftly interrupted the argument. "Serena is trying to sleep!"

Mina stepped back from Lita and eyed the softly snoring blonde. "Please Amy; Serena could sleep through a bomb going off directly above her."

Lita nodded, agreeing with Mina's comment. "Have you ever tried to wake her? Luna has resorted to physical violence to wake her."

Amy sighed heavily and moved to sit in the chair beside the slumbering girl's bed. Pulling a text book out of her sub-space pocket, she proceeded to study, ignoring the horrified expressions on her friend's faces. "What?"

"Amy…." Mina began slowly. "You are studying?"

"Yes Mina! The end of year exams is 6 weeks away and I am in no way prepared!"

Mina slowly backed out of the room, tugging Lita with her. "Well, we are just going to….go somewhere…..because someone is calling….and they need our help…..with….something." Turning she hurried from the room, Lita hot on her tail.

"On that note…." Raye leapt off the bed and rushed out of the room. As much as she agreed with being prepared, studying while her best friend was in a hospital bed was not something she wanted to get caught up in. Following as Rita moved down the corridor, Raye paused at the sight before her. Growling at their lack of tact, (_chatting up an Intern while their friend is sick!)_ Raye stomped past the two, shaking her head in amusement.

"So…why did you become a Doctor?"

The male Doctor coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I liked the idea of helping people and my father is a Surgeon."

"Really." Mina batted her eye lashes at the Intern, smiling brightly.

Bumping Mina out of the way, Lita pushed herself forward, impressed that she was still shorter than the Doctor before her. "That's really sweet of you wanted to help people."

Blushing heavily, the Doctor adjusted the stethoscope around his neck. "Thanks….I think."

"So I'm Mina and this is my friend Lita. Lita who was just _going_" Mina elbowed Lita out of the way, glaring at the Green Scout.

"Was I _Mina_?" Lita growled dangerously.

"YES _LITA!_"

"Uh – Anyway, I would like you to meet my colleague, Justin!" Pulling a passing Doctor to his side, he sighed happily as Mina and Lita forgot all about their pending argument and smiled happily at the new addition to their conversation. Watching as the two girls turned to each other and had a very quick silent discussion, he shrunk back slight as they turned to them both, very bright smiles on their face.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"I'm Mina!" Mina extended a hand to the Doctor (Justin!).

"Nice to meet you Mina" Justin Rockworth grasped her hand, gasping lightly at the buzz that traveled up his arm from the touch.

"You too" Mina murmured, frowning at the tingling sensation. Narrowing her eyes slightly at the extremely attractive Doctor before her, she grinned suddenly. "So, are you an Intern too?"

"How did you know?"

Mina giggled. "I watch Scrubs; you have a very Season 2 J.D look about you."

Chuckling in response, Justin relaxed slightly. "That show is probably as close as you get to a real hospital." He reluctantly let go of her hand. "So why are you here Mina?"

Mina turned sad suddenly startling the Doctor. "My best friend is sick and this Doctor was trying to steal her true love, so we came to prevent that from happening – you see he was taking care of her (he is a studying Doctor himself) and she got like even sicker than he could handle – not to mention he got sick himself, so he brought her here and we came because I thought she was dying…." Pausing to take a breath, she leant against the counter. "So then when we got here this other Doctor was mean to my friend and then the _other_ Doctor (the one who likes her) said something bad and we are trying to fix it."

"Ok…..that sounds…..interesting"

"I know right?" Smiling happily, Mina glanced down the hall. "Do you want to grab a milkshake or something?"

"Uh – how old are you Mina?"

"18. Why?"

"Just checking." Justin mumbled. "Sure, I'll just let the Co-Chief Resident know I am taking a break." Turning he picked up the phone and after a brief conversation, smiled and lead the way to the elevators. "What about your friend?" he asked suddenly.

Mina smiled. "She'll be fine. Three other friends are working on fixing the situation." Throwing a wink Lita's way, she disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"Wow, she sure works fast." Lita commented, smiling at the remaining Doctor.

"No kidding."

"So, I'm Lita." Lita extended her hand, surprised as the Doctor returned her hand shake his grip firm.

Noticing her surprise, Doctor Travis Munro frowned. "You look surprised."

Lita nodded. "Not used to a firm hand shake."

Travis nodded in understanding. "They grip your hand, like their shaking their grandmothers?"

"Yeah!" Lita nodded. "It's so frustrating."

Travis smiled. The girl standing before him was like no one he had ever met before. "So, you are obviously friends with the patient in room 301?"

"Serena. Yeah."

Glancing at the board he reviewed the Doctor looking after her. "Dr Anders is looking after her." He commented. "She is really good."

Lita grinned. "She managed to put an IV in Serena without her even noticing."

Travis chuckled. "She has a habit of doing that. You should see her with a needle and surgical thread; she stitches like no one I have seen!"

Lita smirked. "Remind me to ask for her, the next time I need stitches."

"Happen often does it?"

"With Serena AND Mina around, it can. Those two are terrible! Glancing back at her friend's room, she smiled softly. "Speaking of Serena, I had better go and rescue her. Amy is probably boring her to death with homework. Sleep or not." Tossing a smile over her shoulder, she turned and strolled down the hall, stopping as Travis called out.

"I would like to see you again." He blurted.

"Me too." Lita smiled softly, her hand reaching up to nervously play with her hair. "I'll be here for a while, so you know where to find me."

Nodding, Travis smiled brightly. "My shift ends in two hours. I'll come find you."

"I'd like that." Turning to hide the blush creeping up her face, she all but floated back into Serena's room. Throwing herself down on the spare bed, she turned and regarded her two friends. Breaking out into giggles at the pair (Serena had turned away from Amy and pulled the pillow over her head and Amy had clearly given up trying to get Serena to listen – asleep or not - and was reading a magazine), Lita took a leaf out of Serena's book and settled back into the pillows. By the looks of Serena, she would be there for a while. Sighing happily, Lita stretched happily. _Might as well take a quick nap_, she mused, letting her eyes drift shut.

* * *

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

"So. Darien. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Darien glanced up at the fuming Raye, shrinking back slightly from the anger washing off the Fire Goddess in heavy waves. "Not now Raye."

"What do you mean 'Not now' Darien? When is NOW going to be?" Tapping her foot impatiently, Raye waited for a response. Not getting one, she strode into the room and moved to stand before the defeated man.

"Raye…" Andrew began, stopping at the glare from Raye.

"Darien." Raye began; her voice softer. "I like you, you're a good friend, but seriously!" she fumed. "You need some serious Serena advice."

Lifting his head, Darien regarded the dark haired girl before him. "Advice?"

Nodding, Raye motioned for Andrew to get up, sliding into his seat as he did so. "Yup. There are few things you need to know about her. She likes chocolates (well any kind of sweet really), cartoons, sunshine and ALWAYS forgives."

"Always?" Darien asked, his eyes lighting up in hope.

"Always. She can't hold a grudge for the life of her. The longest she stayed mad at someone was 3 days and that was only because her brother hid her Anime collection. No one comes between her and that. Sammy sure learnt his lesson. Especially when Serena got him back….I don't think he has found that game she hid and this happened two years ago!"

Chuckling softly at the picture Serena must have made, Darien sighed. "How do I get her to forgive me?"

"Say Sorry. That usually works."

"Told ya!" Andrew crowed, flinching at the hand that swatted at him.

"Stay out of this Andrew." Rita hissed.

"Sorry." Andrew murmured.

"Anyway" Raye glared back at Andrew, "trust me. Say you're sorry, admit your feelings and watch Serena melt like butter!"

"What?" Darien gasped.

"Oh come on Darien. You would have to be blind not to see the attraction between you two." Raye smiled brightly. "Don't bother denying it. We all know the truth."

Darien leant back on the bed. "That obvious huh?"

Raye nodded and patted his shoulder consolingly. "Now go win her heart!"

Standing, Darien swayed slightly on his feet, before tumbling back onto the bed, his hand clutching at his head.

"Forgot you were sick!" Raye leapt up and hurried to the door, sticking her head out she watched as the only Doctor on the corridor watched Lita walk away. "Doctor!" she called startling said Doctor into action. "My friend is sick!"

Leaning back as the Doctor hurried in, she watched as he faltered mid-way into the room. "Shields?" he asked.

Darien moved his hand from over his eyes and smiled slightly. "Munro. Didn't know you were on-call today."

"Yeah man, got called in. So you're sick huh? And apparently upset the patient in room 301."

Groaning in response, Darien gingerly sat up. "Word travels fast huh?"

"Especially when her friend is really hot."

"Hey!" Raye exclaimed.

"Take it your another friend?" At Raye's nod he continued. "My apologies. Didn't mean to offend."

"Accepted. Anyway, speaking of room 301, I'd better go check on her." Leaving the room, Raye shook her head. What was with this place?

"As I was saying. Her friend Lita filled me in. When are you going to apologize?"

"Not you too!" Darien moaned. "I'll apologize soon alright! As soon as the room stops spinning!" Closing his eyes, he fell back on the bed. Lying still for a few moments, Darien sucked in air. Slowly sitting up again, he carefully opened his eyes, grateful that the room had stopped spinning and there was only one Doctor standing before him. Feeling his stomach lurch, Darien clapped a hand over his mouth.

Noticing his fellow Doctor turn green, Doctor Munro grabbed the nearest object and shoved it under his face, wincing as Darien proceeded to throw up what looked like a weeks worth of food. Reaching a hand out, he frowned at the heat radiating off of Darien's forehead. Glancing over his shoulder he regarded the two people still standing in the room.

"You two might want to get out of here. You don't want to catch this. I'll get him under control then I'll move him to 301." Winking, he turned back to Darien. "You buddy are pretty sick." Holding the bowl in place, Doctor Munro groaned.

Sometimes he really disliked his job.

* * *

SMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSM

* * *

**I am going to leave it there. 10 pages are surely enough for now!**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been CRAZY busy lately….work has been a nightmare, madly going to the gym (summer is fast approaching and I am MILES away from a beach body), and got stuck in a rut writing wise. But, I have connected my laptop to my stereo, blasted my favourite tunes and managed to type up another update.**

***sigh* I'm exhausted!**

**I don't know if I told you guys or not, but I have braces now. Yup. I officially look like a 16 year old school girl (apparently I really do when I have my hair up) which is not helping with the 'meet guys' plan I have going, but hey, my awesome looking teeth will be worth the effort.**

**Can I just say though, I never realized how much damage bread can do! Seriously, I had a sandwich and spent the next two hours picking the bread out of my wire! It was torture!**

**Anyway, only 4 chapters to go! Fingers crossed I will get it finished by Christmas (which I am **_**really**_** hoping to do, cause I want to get into the spirit and write a seasonal fic). So, I shall post this and start writing the next chapter!**

**Oh and please (with a MILLION cherries on top!) review! I love that you have all added me as a favourite Author and it makes me so happy that you have put my story as a favourite, BUT I would love to know Why! Seriously, you're reviews make me so happy on bad days and I really love reading your comments!**

**Anyhoo...**

**Hugs, Kisses and Sandwiches for all!**

**Cheers,**

**Bera_Moon**


End file.
